The Other Side
by TheDevilLord20
Summary: Matsuoka Haruka, the girl who was made famous by her Boba Cha advert, was now attending Seirin High and was the manager of the basketball team. She's also the girlfriend of the former Captain of Teiko. How can their relationship survive when one is always right and always win while the other is stubborn and refuses to admit their mistakes?
1. Chapter 1

As she looked at her watch, Haruka couldn't help but wonder whether or not he would keep to his promise and come and watch her. Although it was not a major competition, she would still like to see him in the audience supporting her.

In the end, he never turned up. There wasn't even a message from him wishing her good luck. That was when she decided to give up all hopes on him.

* * *

It was a new school, new environment, a new beginning. The new term had already started but because of her busy schedule, Haruka was joining a few days after school had started.

After school, Haruka couldn't help but wonder to the basketball club. What she was expecting, she had no idea. Maybe it was just the memories of him that pulled her there even though she knew that she would't see him.

The door to the gym, in which the court was in, was slightly opened. Haruka peered inside cautiously and the sight brought back many memories. Everything in that gym reminded her too much of him. So much that it was starting to hurt to be there.

She was about to leave when she was spotted and called out to. Haruka pushed the door open and stepped into the gym. The practice came to a halt and now all eyes were on her.

The first thing that came to her mind was that someone might recognise her from her work but dying her hair seemed to be the smartest thing she had done.

"May I help you?" the only other female in the gym asked. There were a million things going through her mind at the same time but what came out of her mouth was definitely not what Haruka wanted to say at first.

"I want to be your manager," she blurted out. Even Haruka herself didn't know what she was talking about, let alone the confused basketball club. Maybe she thought that if she got herself involved in basketball, she would feel closer to him, understand him better.

"Um...I'm sorry but I don't think we need a manager," a bespectacled male said.

Haruka looked at him and for a second, there was a look of desperation on her face. Then she realised what she was doing. She had always wanted to avoid the pain that he had caused her yet now, she was seeking it herself.

"Sorry, forget what I said," Haruka whispered, turning around until a voice stopped her.

"Haruka-san?"

The girl stopped and turned her head slightly, looking at the person who had called out to her. He was an old friend and Haruka had almost forgotten about how he was so easily missed. He was her only connection to her old life so far.

"Kuroko-kun...I didn't know you came to this school. I thought you would be with one of the others," she whispered, almost to herself. She never though that she would meet any of them ever again.

"Kuroko, you know this girl?" the bespectacled male asked. The light blue haired boy nodded, stepping forward to greet her.

"Hai, senpai. She was from my old school."

"Ahh...I'm so jealous, Kuroko! They had such a cute girl back at your school?" a cat-like boy said, slinging his arm over Kuroko's shoulders and grinned at the girl. "Nice to meet you, Kuroko's cute friend, I'm Kuroko's senpai, Koganei Shinji."

"Ah, hai. Pardon my rudeness," Haruka apologised, bowing to the team before straightening herself. "Hajimemashite, I'm Matsuoka Haruka, yoroshiku."

The team just stood there, taking in whatever the girl said. That was until a boy with eagle-like eyes suddenly gasped and pointed at the girl. He just stood there, shaking until the team themselves got worried about him.

"Ma...Ma...Matsuoka Haruka!" he exclaimed. The rest looked at him with confused looks. "She's...she's Boba Cha girl!" (Boba Cha is Bubble Tea. Bubble Tea is sometimes called Boba Tea and Cha just means tea)

The rest of the team was still slightly confused until realisation dawned on them and they all gathered around Haruka, staring at her. Haruka was starting to think that maybe just dying her hair wasn't enough to mask her identity.

"You are most definitely welcomed as our manager. I am Hyuga Junpei, captain of the basketball team. It is such an honour to have you with us, Haruka-san," the bespectacled male said, shaking her hand.

"Enough! Since it's already decided, I suppose Matsuoka-san is now our manager. I'm Aida Riko, the coach," the other girl said. "Now let's get back to work."

"Riko-san is just jealous because Haruka-san has bigger boobs than her," Koganei mentioned. "Not to mention that Haruka-san is also cuted and she's famous as well."

Needless to say, Koganei was K.O by Riko.

* * *

Haruka had been in the basketball club for a few days now and maybe it was her connections before but she felt like she fitted in right away. Or maybe it was just the hospitality and over friendliness of the basketball team that made her feel welcomed.

As the girl was checking the basketballs, cleaning and pumping air into those that were a little deflated, the team was taking a rest from the absence of the coach.

Still new to the fact that a celebrity was their manager, the boys couldn't help but stare at Haruka. Suddenly, they were all glaring at Kuroko, jealous that he knew her before them.

"Kuroko, was Haruka-san already famous back in middle school?" Koganei asked, scooting closer to the blue haired boy. "And you seem suspiciously close to her."

"You're mistaken," Kuroko said. "I'm not close at all to Haruka-san. She was much closer with the others. And in midde school, Haruka-san was the captain of the dance team. If I'm not wrong, she did not get famous until the second year of middle school. That was when she got her first advertisement jobs."

The team themselves were shocked that Kuroko was talking so much. Secretly, they all suspected that Kuroko was actually a fan of Haruka's.

"What are you doing on your lazy ass?" Riko shouted, entering the gym. "Get off your ass right now!"

Almost immediately, the entire team was on their feet, afraid of what could happen to them if they didn't. Riko, however, quickly got back to her happy mood, skipping over to her clipboard.

"Oh no..." Hyuga groan softly as the freshmen looked to him for an explanation. "It's never good whenever she's skipping."

"Alright everybody, listen up. I got us a practice match with a school that has one of the 'Generation of Miracles'."

The name of the group itself was a taboo for Haruka. She dropped the basketball she was holding and it bounced, rolling toward the team. Everyone had their eyes on her but Haruka faked a smile, giving them an apology.

* * *

"Oh look, this issue was when Kuroko was in Teiko, right? It features all the members of the 'Generation of Miracles'. Kuroko didn't get an article..."

"Some came but they forgot me," Kuroko stated.

The senpais looked at Kuroko with pitiful eyes, unable to imagine the pain of being forgotten. That was when Izuki noticed another magazine, a non-basketball related one but with a very familiar face on the front cover.

"It's Haruka-san," he said, picking up the magazine. "This must be what Koganei said he wanted to show me." Izuki opened the magazine to Haruka's article and started reading while the rest gathered around him.

"Amazing...Haruka-san is amazing! Wait, what does this part say?"

"It seems that dancing is not the only thing that captured our Haruka's heart. Our sources had shown that when in school, the only other place that Haruka visits besides her own club was none other than the basketball club. There were rumours about one of the 'Generation of Miracles' being Haruka's boyfriend."

All eyes were now on Kuroko. Kuroko gave them a blank look and shrugged.

"I only knew she came to our club a lot. Not like she noticed me and would talk to me about her boyfriend," he said. This made the senpais less hostile as they all felt sorry for Kuroko.

* * *

"Gambatte!" Haruka shouted as she watched the team practice. However, for those who were in the changing room reading that magazine, they couldn't help but think which lucky bastard of the 'Generation of Miracles' dated her once.

When Kagami made an amazing turn and scored, Haruka cheered for him as well. After that, Riko gathered everyone around to give them the details of the practice match.

"Our practice match is with Kaijo High."

"Is it true what you said last time, coach?" Hyuga asked.

"Of course it's true. This year, Kaijo is one of the schools that have a player of the 'Generation of Miracles', Kise Ryouta."

Haruka perched up from her sitting position, surrounded by basketballs. Some of the guys noticed and looked at each other. Maybe they had hit the jackpot. So Kise Ryouta was that lucky bastard.

"Isn't Kise a model as well?"

So maybe that was why Haruka dated him. They were both working in the same industry after all.

Look around the court, Riko suddenly realised that they had more people than usual.

"Damn...I didn't come for that, but..."

At the end of the queue of girls was Kise Ryouta, signing autographs for his fangirls.

"Kise Ryouta!"

They were both shocked to see Kise and eager to see how Haruka would react to him. They also prayed that they were right about Kise and Haruka.

"Ano...you're creating a mess here," Haruka said, pointing to the crumbled paper from the notebooks of the girls who were his fans. This was the moment everyone anticipated; the moment of truth.

"Ah, gomen," Kise smiled then stared at her. "Haruka-san! It's been such a long time! I saw your advertisement on TV the other day, as expected of Haruka-san; so cute."

"I've seen your modelling work too," she said, nodding gently. "Thanks for your compliments."

The others watched them with high expectation but they talked more like they were friends, rather than a couple. So Kise Ryouta was not the lucky bastard.

"Ah...it's a shame how we never met, considering that we work in the same industry."

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion but...why are you here?"

"Well, when I heard our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered it was the school Kurokocchi went to. So I came to say hi, since we were the closest in middle school," Kise smiled, looking to Kuroko.

"Not really..." Kuroko said in response.

The others quickly opened the magazine from before to Kise's article and read up on him. The article mentioned how he had only started basketball in his second year of middle school but because a regular rather quickly.

Kise was being modest about being called one of the 'Generation of Miracles' when suddenly, a basketball was thrown his way. He managed to stop it with one hand but since it caught him by surprise, it hurt a little.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion but you didn't come all the way just for a greeting, right? how about you be my opponent, Ikemen-kun," Kagami smirked, excitement overflowing from him.

Kise accepted his challenge and demonstrated the turn that Kagami did only moments ago. Everyone was shocked how perfectly he did it after only seeing Kagami do it once.

After seeing Kise play again Kagami, Haruka left the gym without anyone knowing. She realised that no matter how much she seeked to understand him, the pain was still too much. Whether or not she had the courage to face him again, she did not know.

She pulled her phone out and flipped it open, staring at the background. It had been almost a year since she stopped talking to him but she just couldn't bring herself to change the picture and delete it. Each time she tried, something in her mind stopped her.

"I see you still like him," Kise said, putting his arm around Haruka's shoulders, looking at the picture on her phone. Haruka quickly shut her phone and put it away, shrugging his arm off.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kise-kun."

"Don't lie to yourself, Rukacchi," he said, taking a step away from her to keep her from feeling uncomfortable. "In fact, it would be nice if both of you stop lying to yourselves. It's obvious that you still like each other-"

"Kise-kun, please stop. You don't have to lie to make me feel better. We both know that our relationship was nothing but another thing for him to play with. He never cared. I'm not even his type and I know that, Kise-kun."

"Rukacchi, don't be like that! You're making me very sad!"

"I'm fine, Kise-kun!" she faked a smile for him. That was why she was chosen to do all those advertisements. No matter how much she hated a product, Haruka was always able to put on a facade and pretend that she liked it. She was a professional. "Also, Kise-kun...please stop using that nickname for me," she smiled at him.

Kise gulped. That smile was neither fake nor real. It was threatening. Many a times she had told him to stop using that nickname when they were in middle school but obviously, it did not catch on with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka missed the practice match with Kaijo because she was scheduled for a shooting for another advertisement. She was glad, however, that they had won. Now she was gathering with the other freshmen on the second year's floor during lunch break.

"Buy a sandwich?"

"On the 25th of each month, the store of Seirin High sells a limited number of a special sandwich. A phantom sandwich that makes you succeed at anything if you eat it, whether it's love matters or club activities, or so the rumours say. A sandwich with black Iberian pig cutlets and the three best delicacies for 2800 yen!" Riko explained.

"Us senpais are paying for it. But if you fail, you can keep the change. We'll just increase your amount of muscle training and footwork by three times. As for Haruka-san who's not a player, you shall be buying lunch for the second years for a month."

"So this is senpai in clutch mode when buying lunch..."

"Clutch mode?" Haruka asked.

The freshmen said they would explain to her later since she missed the match with Kaijo but the main priority now was to buy that sandwich. They came to the store but was amazed by the size of the crowd as it was bigger than usual.

The guys decided to go one by one, trying different tactics but none of them succeeded after being pushed out of the crowd. It was also the first time Kagami witnessed a lunch time rush hour in Japan.

"Excuse me, we bought it..." Kuroko said, popping out of nowhere holding a sandwich in his hand. Haruka stood next to him with a bag of the sandwich.

"How did you do that?" Kagami asked, shocked that they were able to buy the sandwich while he was being elbowed in the face, the stomach and everywhere else.

"I let myself be pushed by the flow of the crowd, ended up at the front, asked for a sandwich and gave the money," Kuroko explained, making it sound as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"I was pushed to the front and some senpais recognised me from my Boba Cha advertisement. They then offered to buy me the sandwiches in exchange for some photos and autographs," Haruka said.

The other freshmen stared at the two, making a mental note of not to underestimate the power of the two.

"We brought it back..."

"Thank you for your hard work," Riko smiled.

* * *

In the end, the freshmen ended up eating the sandwich by themselves and everyone was shocked to see Kuroko so happy for once after just tasting a bite of the sandwich.

In class, Haruka wasn't focusing at all. Although she didn't quite get the whole tournament thing, she did understand that if Seirin was to win the tournament, as the team's manager, she would have to end up meeting him again. Not to mention that she didn't know which school he ended up going to because she stopped talking to and about him.

"You're missing club activities again?" Kuroko asked. Somehow at lunch time, it became a chore that Haruka would sit with Kuroko and Kagami, much to the dismay of the other guys in their class.

"I already told Riko-senpai and she said it was fine since I'm only the manager," Haruka said, opening up her bento box. They didn't need a manager to begin with, Haruka was more of an extra help to them anyways.

"So...are you off to film something again?" Kagami asked, munching on his extra large sandwich. "The senpais mentioned something about a Boba Cha advertisement."

"Oh...that was a long time ago," Haruka smiled. "But Kagami-kun came back from America, didn't you? So you probably never saw the advertisement before. But yes, I'm filming another advertisement after school today. It's for a new snack coming out."

"Kagami-kun should watch the Boba Cha advertisement. Maybe he'll fall in love with Haruka-san," Kuroko mentioned, causing Kagami to nearly choke on his sandwich and Haruka to giggle about it.

After school, Haruka was picked up by her manager and arrived at the studio where the filming would take place. Although it was only a 30 seconds advertisement, the filming behind it was agonising. There was always something the client wasn't happy about, something the director wasn't happy about but Haruka was always patient with them.

At the end of it, she was just glad that there was enough footage to be used for the final cut of the advert.

* * *

As the team warmed up for their first match in the tournament, Haruka sat on the bench, watching them on the court. It wasn't her first time watching a basketball match live but it was the first time in a long time. The last time she watched a match, it was before she did the Boba Cha advert back in middle school, watching the 'Generation of Miracles'.

There was a loud thump that made Haruka snap back into reality and looked over to the entrance, watching someone abnormally tall enter the court. So this was the 'Dad' that everyone was talking about.

Everyone seemed a little fazed by his height but tried to keep composure and warm up as usual.

"By the way, I've heard you defeated Kaijo. Is that for real?" someone on the opposite team asked.

"Well...it was just a practice match though," Hyuga replied.

"Kaijo?" 'Dad' asked.

"The school with one of the 'Generation of Miracles' I told you about."

"The 'Generation of Miracles' lost? I've been called here to defeat them but I'm disappointed if they are so weak," 'Dad' commented, making everyone feel a bit annoyed.

'Dad' then turned to go somewhere but bumped into Kuroko. However, because of the height difference, he looked around in confusion before noticing the tiny blue haired boy. He picked Kuroko up from under his arms easily so that they were seeing each other at eye level.

"It's no good, little one, kids shouldn't be on the court," he tutted.

"Papa! That's a player from the opponent's team!"

"Player? They lost to a team with a kid like that? Maybe the 'Generation of Miracles' are all just kids."

Staring after 'Dad and the other team, Seirin couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed. "To be honest...I am quite irritated now," Kuroko mentioned. It was quite a shock to everyone else since it was hard to tell from Kuroko's expression.

"Kuroko-kun," Haruka called out as they were getting ready to get on the court for line-up. "Please beat the crap out of them," she smiled. Like the smile she gave Kise before, it was neither real nor fake. It was plain threatening. The insult to the 'Generation of Miracles' had also got to Haruka. After all, she was from Teiko Middle School.

After winning against 'Dad''s team, winning the next few rounds seemed rather easy for Seirin. The match against Meijou was particularly easy since they seemed to be afraid for some reason.

After that match, Seirin finally got to meet one of the Kings of Tokyo, Shuutoku. Kagami being Kagami decided that he should go over and make some small greetings between freshmen, especially with the 'Generation of Miracles'.

"Yo, you're Midorima Shintaro, right?" Kagami asked.

"Yes but...who might you be?" Midorima asked.

However, what the senpais were more interested in was how Haruka was going to react to the next member of the 'Generation of Miracles' they had met. Even though Kuroko went to say something to Midorima, Haruka stay rooted to the bench. Koganei decided to go over and ask her about it. Maybe it was a messy break-up so she didn't want to talk to him. Or at least, that was their theory.

"Haruka-san, was he not from the 'Generation of Miracles'? You guys were friends right, why don't you go over and greet him like Kuroko?" he asked.

"No thank you," Haruka said, rather quickly in response with somewhat of a trace of spite in her tone.

So Midorima was that lucky bastard and they had a messy break-up so now they were not on talking terms.

The senpais quickly assessed Midorima and Haruka, putting them together mentally. Haruka's cute image next to Midorima's seriousness really did not match. For some reason, the senpais felt that they had guessed wrong with this pairing but still held on to the hope that they were right.

Watching Shuutoku play and watching Midorima was really getting to Haruka. For some reason, the normally calm and quiet manager on the bench was quite agitated, watching the match. The senpais were not feeling better about their prediction.

"I've never seen him miss once before," Kuroko told the team. That only made Haruka more agitated.

She clenched her fists tightly and if possible, there would be fire in her eyes. "Never miss once my ass...That guy really annoys me..."

The senpais were wondering what Haruka was on about but every little thing they mentioned about Midorima, unless it was negative, she would have something of her own to add in. She said some quite colourful words about him as well which really concerned the rest of the club.

It was their first time seeing Haruka like this and her cuteness was slowly seeping away, only to be filled with vengeance and hatred. Any minute now and she would probably turn into a terrible monster.

Thank goodness the match ended before anything like so happened. But that wasn't the only thing on the team's mind since they had a second match in the afternoon. With the last match of the day concluded, Seirin was qualified for the semifinals of the Interhigh Preliminaries and they were one step closer to meeting Shuutoku on the court.

* * *

In the next few days after watching the Shuutoku's match, Haruka had been mumbling about Midorima non-stop. She had called him a bastard countless times and other colourful profanities. It got to the point where lunch time came and Kuroko and Kagami was glad that Riko had pulled them away from her to help out.

Finally, the day of the match with Seihou came and it was that day that Haruka finally stopped cursing Midorima and was actually focusing on aiding the team as their manager.

"If you win the next match, I'll give all of you a kiss on the cheek! How about that?" Riko suggested, or more likely attempted to get the team's spirit up after seeing them so tense about going up against two Kings in one day.

The team murmured among themselves, not particularly motivated at all by Riko's attempt, making a dent in Riko's self-confidence.

"If you win the next match, I'll give all of you a kiss on the cheek!" Haruka smiled softly. That got the team's attention and they were all saying how they would give their best, even setting a target of how many they were going to score for the match.

"I said the exact same thing less than one minute ago!" Riko shouted.

When the match started, Haruka left the court to go and get some fresh air and a drink for herself. On the way back, she met Kise and his captain, Kasamatsu so she walked up to greet them.

"Kise-kun," she smiled softly.

"Rukacchi!" Kise grinned happily, going for a hug.

"Kise-kun," Haruka said threateningly. She honestly felt that the nickname was irritating.

"I mean...Haruka-chan," he smiled. It wasn't what Haruka wanted but she was going to let it go. It was better than being called Rukacchi. "Haruka-chan, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside watching the match?"

"I don't particularly like basketball," she said. "I just came out to get a drink."

"Huh? But you're Seirin's manager, aren't you?" Kise frowned.

"Kise! Where are your manners? Are you not going to introduce your senpai and captain to this cute girl?" Kasamatsu shouted, hitting Kise in the head. Instead of feeling sorry for him, Haruka actually laughed at Kise.

"You meanie!" Kise frowned. "Stop laughing at me, Rukacchi!" he said, not bothering to change the nickname at all. "Anyways, Rukacchi, this is my captain, Kasamatsu Yukio. Captain, this is Matsuoka Haruka."

"Yoroshiku," Haruka smiled, bowing politely to Kasamatsu. There was a slight tint of red on Kasamatsu's cheeks when she did that.

"Yo-yoroshiku," he said, nodding back to her.

"Ah, captain! Why are you acting all shy around Rukacchi? Oh I know! Captain must be a fan of Rukacchi's! You must have seen her super cute Boba Cha advertisement!" Kise grinned, enjoying teasing his senpai.

Kasamatsu obviously did not recognise Haruka, which for some odd reason, Haruka was thankful for. Finally someone was unable to recognise her after she had dyed her hair.

"Boba Cha's Haruka-chan?" Kasamatsu exclaimed then tried to compose himself. "I...I'm really sorry, Haruka-chan, can I call you Haruka-chan? I'm a huge fan of yours."

Haruka smiled politely at Kasamatsu, all the while shooting death glares at Kise. One, for continue use of that irritating nickname and two, for revealing her secret identity. Kise had always enjoyed being the centre of attention but frankly, Haruka prefer a quiet life. If it wasn't troublesome to create a second identity, she would have gotten a second identity.

"Well...I should be getting back to my team now. It sure was nice seeing you," Haruka smiled a threatening smile though it was more directed at Kise. "You know, I have never been more thrilled to meet someone from my middle school after Midorima," she said sarcastically before walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

After what seemed like a long match against Seihou, Seirin finally broke through and won their semifinal match. Now their eyes were set on Shuutoku and beating Midorima.

"Well done, everyone!" Haruka smiled, walking into the changing room with the team. "As promised, a kiss on the cheek for all of you," she said, about to plant a peck on Hyuga's cheek when Riko stopped her, pushing the girl away. The annoyance was clear on Riko's face and her eyes literally spelled jealousy all over.

"Save the kisses for later," she said. "Everyone, put on your jackets so that your bodies don't cool off. And be careful when stretching. Here's some amino acids for the fatigue and don't forget your energy supplements. I'll be massaging your legs so remove your shoes," Riko barked orders as she stared with Hyuga first for the massage.

Haruka watched on and felt that she should be doing something for the team as their manager.

"Give me your water bottles," Haruka said. "I'll go and refill them for you guys. It's the least I can do," she smiled, taking the bottles from them and left the changing room.

On her way to refill the bottles, Haruka bumped into the Shuutoku team. She stepped aside to let them pass but glared daggers as Midorima walked past.

"I honestly thought you would go to the same school as him," Midorima said, looking to Haruka and stopped, separating himself from his team. Takao, however, noticed Midorima's absence and stopped not too far away from the two, waiting for him. "Seeing how you were so in love with him back then. I was surprised when you broke up. After all, your signs say that you're two halves of a whole. It made me wonder-"

"Die, Midorima!" Haruka hissed at the boy.

Not fazed at all by the girl's sudden death curse, Midorima simply pushed his glasses up and looked at her. He had gotten so used to her death threats in middle school that now, they seem like a chore to him to put up with them.

"I don't care what your horoscopes say but obviously you were wrong because we are no longer in love. Neither are we two halves of a whole. We never were and never will be. And like hell I'll be going to the same school as him. In fact, when I'm done here, I can't wait until Kuroko-kun crushes your team then we'll move on to crushing his team as well in the final league or whenever we'll meet him on the court. It'll be nicer if you listen to my advice and just die, Midorima."

"Calm down, there's no need for violence here!" Takao interrupted, smiling softly at Haruka. "A cute girl like you shouldn't get worked up over a guy like him. You'll get wrinkles-"

"Shut up!" Haruka shouted. "Since you're his friend, you can die as well!" she said, stomping off to fill the water bottles.

Takao stared after Haruka, speechless and looked at Midorima. "You sure got yourself an interesting friend there, wanna share?"

"It's none of your business but next time, I would suggest staying away from her. There's something wrong with that girl."

When Haruka came back with the water bottles, it was almost time to go out onto the court. The girl followed behind the group, making their way out onto the court. She sat down on the bench, putting the water bottles down next to her and glared over to Shuutoku.

"Two matches against Kings is too much after all..." Hyuga sighed softly with his teammates forming a circle as they were doing a little pep talk before the match. "But there's only one match left so we don't have to hold anything back. We'll throw everything at them until we take them down!"

"Please crush them like bugs. If you don't, I'll crush you," Haruka said with her threatening smile plastered on her face, appearing out of nowhere. The Seirin team was taken by surprise and they all took a step back when Haruka appeared in the middle of the circle without any of them noticing. And they thought Kuroko was the only one with that ability. "Especially Midorima. Please crush him and make him cry."

* * *

After the match was over, hardly anyone could believe that Seirin won. The team made their way back to the changing room, Haruka following after them quietly.

"Are you okay, Haruka-san? You're awfully quiet for someone who told us to crush Midorima," Koganei asked.

"I said make him cry," Haruka said through gritted teeth. "There was no tear on Midorima's face! You didn't crush him enough!"

"Kuroko...what exactly happened between Haruka and Midorima?"

"I don't know. But Midorima is always on about how it's weird that they do not get along since their horoscopes were meant to be very compatible," Kuroko said.

In the end, they had decided to let Haruka cool down as they headed off to a nearby restaurant to restore some energy before going home. As they walked into the restaurant, Kagami was to notice two people.

"Kise and Kasamatsu!"

"Call me senpai!" Kasamatsu corrected Kagami, not like he cared to begin with.

"Ah, Kise-kun, Kasamatsu-senpai," Haruka greeted, giving them a little polite bow. Kasamatsu cooled down a little and smiled, returning the greeting.

"Be like Haruka-chan, have some manners," Kasamatsu scolded Kagami.

Haruka ended up sitting at the end of the table with Kise, Kasamatsu, Kuroko and Kagami (I just noticed their names all start with 'K'). "Ano...won't it be better if I sat somewhere else?" Haruka asked.

"Please don't move," both Kise and Kagami said together. "There will be less tension if you're here."

They ate silently, only having Kise bringing up Kagami's soaked state and mentioning how he was eating too much for one person. That was until the door opened and Takao and Midorima stepped in. Everyone looked to the door and Haruka nearly broke her chopsticks after seeing Midorima.

"Let's go," Midorima said, turning on his heels and left. Takao got onto the rickshaw, trying to fix the umbrella but was nearly blown away by the wind. So they had no choice but to go back into the restaurant.

Takao recognised Kasamatsu from some basketball magazine and dragged him off to join another Seirin table, leaving Midorima to take Kasamatsu's seat. Haruka was on the verge of turning into the Hulk when Midorima sat down.

"Isn't that table kinda dangerous? With Haruka-san there as well..." Hyuga muttered softly as everyone watched that particular table cautiously.

"Anyway, let's order some food," Kuroko said, holding onto the menu. That seemed to be the safest move yet though they couldn't help but notice how Haruka was glaring daggers at Midorima. "Squid eggs, scrambled eggs, octopus with eggs, kimchi pork..."

"What kind of spell are you chanting?"

"You ordered too much!"

"Don't worry, Kagami-kun will finish it all."

"Are you human?"

"Midorimacchi, your food is burning," Kise pointed out to Midorima who had his arms crossed.

"Let it burn, Kise-kun. He doesn't deserve food," Haruka muttered.

"I don't feel like eating," Midorima stated.

"Good! Then you can burn in hell like your food," Haruka glared.

Kise laughed nervously and looked over to Kuroko and Kagami for help but those two were enjoying their own food too much to even bother.

"What are you even doing here? You're not even interested in basketball at the very least."

"Like any of the 'Generation of Miracles' were to begin with," Haruka mumbled and stood up. "I'm sitting at another table. This table has too many eyesores," she said, walking off and joined Riko's table instead.

* * *

"This is a big problem," Riko sighed softly. "From the school's yearly intake of about 300, your test score will be used to draw up rankings."

"The bottom 100 will be made to do a remedial class next Saturday, that's the problem," Izuki explained.

"That's the final league!" the freshmen realised.

"So if your score's too low, you can't go. Everyone is coming to the coach's house to study."

"It's only to study!" Riko made clear. "Though I can't guarantee there won't be something unpleasant for idiots who can't do well on the test!"

"Um...I'm not a player, do I still have to show my test score?" Haruka asked. Riko said that since she was only the manager, it didn't really matter but it would be nice to have her with them, for support or whatever. Haruka nodded and handed her tests to Riko. The girl looked through them and looked at Haruka.

"What were you worried about when you were going to show me your tests? There's nothing wrong with them!" Riko said, giving her tests back. "If you just didn't want to come, please just say so."

"Oh no...I do want to come. I just needed to make sure if I needed to show my test score," Haruka smiled, holding onto her tests.

Riko then moved on to the other freshmen and finally came down to the last two; Kagami and Kuroko. They first looked at Kuroko's and was surprised that his scores were rather average with the exception of his language score which seemed to be his best.

"You're clever, Kuroko!"

"Kagami, don't tell me..."

They looked through Kagami's tests and literally froze on the spot.

"How can you score 0 out of 100?" they questioned. "This is insanely awful! We know you're an idiot but how is this possible?"

After that, they decided to have an intense tutoring session with Kagami with each of the members in the club helping Kagami in the area they excelled in. In the end, Kagami's test score was better than Hyuga's mainly due to the fact that he used the rolling pencil that Midorima made. However, that pencil was now banned by Haruka.

* * *

Today was like any other day and the team was training at the gym that Riko's dad ran, using the pool. After doing squats in the pool, they were given a minute rest. Haruka sat on the bench by the pool side, wearing shorts and a t-shirt that looked way too big on her over her swimwear.

"Your training sure is interesting," someone commented.

A girl approached Hyuga, squatting by the side of the pool just in front of him. Hyuga was caught by surprised and pushed away, staring at the girl. After hearing the commotion, the others also caught sight of the girl.

"Momoi-san," Kuroko said.

"You know her?" Koganei asked.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Riko asked, not particularly happy that training was interrupted and that the guys were distracted by a girl.

"I'm Tetsu-kun's girlfriend," Momoi smiled. "I couldn't wait until the final league so I came."

"Tetsu-kun? As in...Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Kuroko, you have a girlfriend?"

"It's not true, she was the manager of our middle school team," Kuroko explained, getting out of the pool when suddenly, Momoi attacked him with a hug, her boobs right where his head was.

We're jealous, the senpais thought, die Kuroko!

The guys all gathered around Momoi, asking her why it was Kuroko she had chosen. Riko frowned, feeling a little jealous.

"What's with that girl? All of them crowd around her just because she has a cute face and big chest," Riko muttered. "Right, Hyuga-kun?"

"Yeah..." Hyuga mumbled, glancing over to Momoi only to earn a punch from Riko. "You had no problem with us crowding around Haruka-san!"

"Haruka-san does not have a big chest and flirt around!" Riko stated.

"That's a lie," Momoi said, winking at Riko. "Ruka-chan has a big chest too," she smiled. "Right, Ruka-chan?"

"Not as big as yours, Momoi-san," Haruka said. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hyuga-san, are you okay?" Momoi asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know all of you," Momoi smiled. "The shooter who's reliable at clutch time, Hyuga-san. The point guard with eagle's eye, Izuki-san. The hook-shooting silent workman, Mitobe-san. Koganei-san and Tsuchida-san. And the B-cup coach, Riko-san."

"Momoi-san, you're at Aomine-kun's school, aren't you?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes," Momoi smiled.

"Ao?" Haruka asked, looking up from the bench.

This was it, the senpais thought. This was the first person from the 'Generation of Miracles' that Haruka had a nickname for. Kise was just Kise-kun and she obviously wished death upon Midorima for some reason. Finally, they had figured out that lucky bastard.

* * *

When the match against Touou started, Haruka managed to sneak out, waiting outside the building. As soon as she spotted the boy, she made her way over and attacked him with a hug.

"Ao!"

"Damn it...You're turning into Satsuki. Ruka-hime, let me go," Aomine groaned softly, pulling away from Haruka.

"Gomen, Ao...I just...it's been so long since I've last saw you," she smiled. "I missed you a lot, Ao."

"I didn't," he stated. "I see you on TV everyday, going "Boba Cha!" and "Hm...you want some?""

"Ao, you know my advertisements so well," Haruka giggled and smiled. "Oh yes...Ao is into his idols, isn't he?"

"Ah...well...I'm late for my match," he said, avoiding the subject. "I'll talk to you later! I'm going to crush Seirin and that Kagami Taiga!"

Haruka stared after Aomine and smiled. It was definitely nice to see him after such a long time. "Ao! I'm Seirin's manager!"


	4. Chapter 4

When the first half finished, Seirin went back into the changing room to get themselves refreshed for the second half.

"Nice job, everyone! Have some honey-soaked lemons!" Riko smiled, presenting them with a box of what was supposedly honey-soaked lemons.

"Slice! I've told you so many times to slice them!" Hyuga shouted. The team dreaded the refreshment until Mitobe pulled out a box of honey-soaked lemons that he prepared himself.

Everyone gathered around him, having those lemons instead of Riko's. Haruka walked into the changing room, having a very different attitude to when they were up against Shuutoku. This time, she was all smiles and was even skipping into the changing room.

"Ano...Haruka-san, did something happen? You look awfully happy," Koganei commented.

"Do I? I feel rather normal," Haruka smiled, radiating her happiness. "It's just...I haven't seen Ao in such a long time! He hasn't changed one bit. And Ao is a fan of mine! Who would have thought?"

Ao? As in Aomine Daiki?

So this was the power of love...

"Senpai," Kuroko said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "Please do not misunderstand, Aomine-kun was only Haruka-san's friend."

"We don't believe you, Kuroko!" the senpai said, watching Haruka as now, she looked like she was surrounded by flowers and was sparkling.

* * *

"Ao's amazing! No wonder he won!" Haruka grinned, skipping behind the gloomy Seirin team.

"Haruka-san...isn't that a little inappropriate at the moment? We're glad that you're happy and all but..."

"No worries! We'll just practice real hard and win the next time!"

"Haruka-san is right! From now on, your training will be doubled, no tripled! Until we win, this shall be your fate!"

And so, the basketball club from then on suffered from triple times their original training. Haruka, however, seemed to be feeding off their suffering to fuel her happiness. Every now and then, she would mention their taboo, Aomine, causing them more misery with the reminder of their loss.

"I don't think anyone would believe it if we said Aomine was not her boyfriend," Hyuga sighed softly, sitting down from the exhausting training as he watched the bouncy manager skipping around the court.

"I don't think Aomine was her boyfriend. She acts...too friendly around him," Izuki said. "I'm guessing it's one of the other two 'Generation of Miracles'."

"Let's ask Kuroko then," Koganei suggested and dragged the blue haired boy to their little group discussion. Izuki somehow provided the magazine in which the articles on the 'Generation of Miracles' were. "Kuroko, you know Haruka-san the best out of all of us, you must know who she dated."

"I don't know," Kuroko said plainly.

"Well, could you at least tell us what her relationship was like with each of these three?" Izuki asked.

"Aomine-kun and Haruka-san were very close. Just like Momoi-san and Aomine-kun."

"So they're just friends?"

"I wouldn't say that," Kuroko said. "I say their relationship is like Momoi-san and Aomine-kun but there is something more to it but I don't know exactly what. There could be some romance."

"Told you!" Hyuga said.

"Well, what about the other two?"

"Gomen, I'm not much help here because I don't think I ever saw Haruka-san with those two."

"So Aomine really was her boyfriend?"

"You know...you could just ask Haruka-san herself," Kuroko suggested.

"Of course not! You can't just ask someone something like that!"

"Ask someone what?" Haruka asked, suddenly appearing among the group.

The senpais jumped out of the way, looking at Haruka. She really had to stop spending time with Kuroko because she was picking up a really bad habit. Haruka smiled softly, sitting on her knees next to Kuroko and looked at them.

"What are we talking about?" she asked.

"Senpai wanted to know if Aomine-kun was really your boyfriend," Kuroko said before the senpais could stop him.

"You don't have to answer that question, Haruka-san, we were just wondering..." Hyuga explained, hoping that she wouldn't turn into the Haruka with Midorima. They definitely did not want to be cursed to death every day.

"And if he was?" she asked, still smiling at them. It wasn't threatening but they couldn't tell whether it was real or a fake. "Ao would be a great boyfriend, wouldn't he?" she smiled.

"I don't think so," Kuroko said. "Aomine-kun doesn't know how to treat girls at all. It's a miracle that he gets along with you and Momoi-san."

"Everyone, assemble!" Riko shouted and practice halted as everyone gathered in front of Riko. "This year, we'll hold 2 training camps, one at the beginning and end of summer vacation. One at the beach and one in the mountain."

After hearing that their training was going to be more intense, the team felt like this was going to be the worst summer vacation ever. Haruka, however, was rather excited about going to the beach with them because it had been a while since she last went to the beach.

When Riko left, Hyuga gathered everyone again. "Since we're holding two camps this year, we reserved cheap inns. And we'll have to cook for ourselves. That's where the problem starts. Our coach will do the cooking!"

"Hm...her cooking already passes the boundaries of edible," Teppei commented.

"Then...we just have to cook it ourselves," someone suggested.

"I would like to do it...but the training schedule is so hellish, no one will be able to move after."

"Ano...I'm not particularly the best at cooking but...I could try," Haruka suggested and smiled.

The guys looked at Haruka, silently thanking her and calling her their saviour.

* * *

It was finally the training camp on the beach. Although they were on the beach, they all felt that they wouldn't be able to able the sunshine and the sea because of the training camp. All but one person.

"Eh...it's the sea!" Haruka exclaimed, grabbing Kuroko by the arm and dragged him along as she explored the beach. "Uwa! The sand feels so nice under my feet! Look! People are playing beach volleyball! Amazing...I wanna join them! Oh, I should take a picture for Ao! He's going to be so jealous, especially with all these girls in bikinis."

"Ano...Haruka-san," Koganei laughed softly. "For a famous person, you're rather relax about making a fuss in public..."

Haruka stopped and looked around, already there were some people staring and pointing their fingers at her, murmuring to each other. The Haruka who normally would want to hide was now waving back at the people, making some girls squeal and some guys blush.

They arrived to what looked like a basketball court on the sand and Riko explained to them the purpose of the training camp.

"That's why we're training on this sandy beach. You're going to do the regular program here...3 times," she said, taking off her shirt to reveal a halter-neck underneath.

Seeing this example, Haruka put down her things and was going to take off her shirt too when Riko stopped her, pulling down the girl's shirt.

"Haruka-san, there's no need for you to take off your shirt. Please make sure that it's on all the time," she said. After what Momoi said about Haruka having a big chest too, Riko had always been aware of Haruka. There was no way she was going to allow Haruka to distract the boys.

Watching them practice was a little boring for Haruka so she wondered off herself on the beach, going to the different stores and tried different drinks and snacks.

"Oh! They have the snack I advertised for!" she grinned, picking up the packet of crisp.

"Ano...excuse me, you're Haruka-san, aren't you? From the adverts," a group of girls asked, watching Haruka as she was buying snacks for the team. "Ah! It really is Haruka-san! Haruka-san, is it okay if we take a picture with you? And can we get an autograph?"

Haruka blinked as she held onto the bag of snacks. Now that they mentioned it, Koganei did say something about her making a fuss in public while being famous. And now that she thought about it, she had spent most of her holiday before entering high school trying to find ways to mask her identity and now she had literally thrown it down the drain because of her excitement of being on the beach.

"Um..." Haruka said softly, not knowing what to do. Already people were watching them. If she said yes, she would be bombarded with more requests for pictures and autographs. If she said no, she would have been the stuck-up idol and would lose her fans which was never good with her agency. "Okay..." she smiled, knowing that she would regret it.

The girls squealed and pulled out their phones, handing them to their friends while they took turns taking pictures with Haruka one by one. They then somehow had a notebook on them as if they would meet someone famous everywhere they went and Haruka signed each and every one of them.

But like she had predicted, once she said yes to the girls, more people were coming over to ask for pictures and autographs. It really made Haruka wonder where these people find pieces of paper and pens for her to sign.

When she finally got fed-up with it, Haruka was glad that her phone started ringing so she finally had an excuse to go off somewhere more private to answer the call. It must have been the team calling to see where she was because she was sure that she had been gone for quite some time now.

"Moshi, moshi?" she answered.

"It's been a long time," the other person on the line said.

Haruka felt a pang in her heart. Why was he calling? Did he not delete her number after they stopped talking? She should have looked at the caller ID before answering but breaking away from her fans was her priority until now.

"I heard you're doing well."

"Please don't call me again," she said and hung up, turning her phone off.

Her smiles had left her face and when her fans asked for more pictures and autographs, Haruka ignored them and walked off, going back to the team. They were now inside a gym and Haruka sat by the side. On the outside, it looked like she was watching them intensively but on the inside, a lot of questions were running through her head.

Why did he suddenly call now?

"Haruka-san!" Riko shouted.

Before Haruka could react, she was hit hard in the head by a basketball. She tumbled over onto her back and felt like she was hit by a train.

"Haruka-san, are you okay?" Riko asked, rushing over to her. "What were you doing spacing out like that? Kagami, I told you to use less force!"

"I didn't know it was going to hit her!" Kagami protested.

Slowly, Riko helped Haruka sit up and inspected her head, making sure that she was bleeding or anything.

"Well...there doesn't seem to be a cut or bleeding. It's going to bruise though. Haruka-san, maybe it's better to go and get it checked out."

"No, I'm fine," Haruka said, standing up but wobbled. "See? I can walk in a straight line too," she insisted, taking a few steps but wobbled dangerously before toppling over though Hyuga managed to catch her before she hit her head again.

"That looks a bit serious, Haruka-san," Hyuga said. "I think we need to take you to a hospital or something."

"There's really no need for that fuss!" Haruka exclaimed, pulling away from Hyuga. The sudden movement only made the world spin around her and Haruka held her stomach, covering her mouth with her hand as if she was going to throw up.

"Yeah, it's only a basketball," Kagami said. "We've been hit many times and we're still fine. Ow!"

Kuroko jabbed Kagami in the ribcage, looking up at him. "Kagami-kun, you're huge. You're a basketball player who doesn't really care what happens to his body. Please take a look at Haruka-san. She's only a fragile, little girl. How can you compare her to us?"

"Kuroko...you can't really call someone else fragile and little without looking at yourself first," Kagami commented. "And I don't want to be told off by you!"

"Guys, I'm fine," Haruka smiled, straightening herself. "I'll just go back to my room and rest up. It's nobody's fault, I was spacing out and didn't see the ball coming. But great job, guys, keep the training going!"

With that, Haruka began making her way back to the inn. She walked into the room that she was sharing with Riko and flopped herself onto the bed. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed softly. Her head didn't hurt as much and the urge to throw up was now gone but Haruka still felt pain. If only he didn't call her.

Haruka flipped her phone open and stared at the background. Today was the day, she thought to herself. First, she went to her contact and deleted his number. It hurt slightly to do so but she was starting to feel better. Then, she moved on to her pictures. She managed to delete the majority of them but debated with herself whether or not she should keep her favourites, those that held a lot of memories.

In the end, she couldn't bring herself to delete them and threw her phone into her bag, turning onto her side.

"I hate you..." she whispered, closing her eyes. "So, so much..."


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, Haruka was making breakfast for the team with the help of Riko. The guys came in and watched as Haruka was cooking like a professional. Although they had never tried her cooking before, just watching her was enough to assure them that her cooking would at least be edible unlike Riko's. But they were rather concerned about Riko helping Haruka.

"Breakfast is ready!" Haruka chirped and Riko helped served the guys.

They all sat at the table, looking at the food in front of them hungrily.

"Itadakimasu!" they said together and started eating. After a few bites, they stopped and spat whatever food they had in their mouth out. "This is too sweet, Haruka-san!" they complained.

"Eh, really?" she asked, taking a bite and chewed thoroughly in her mouth. "No it's not," she said. "And it's rude, isn't it? To spit out food that someone prepared for you with all their heart," she smiled threateningly.

"Oh, I just remembered," Kuroko said with his chopstick in his mouth. "Haruka-san has a tendency to over sweeten things she cook because of all the snacks that she had eaten for her advertisements so her taste bud is kind of ruined. Too sweet for us is normal for her."

"You should have told us earlier!" the senpais shouted.

"Aomine-kun told me the other day when Haruka-san told him that we were coming to the beach and that she was catering for us," Kuroko pointed out.

"But to think we would meet Shuutoku here," someone said, trying to change the subject.

Haruka overheard the name Shuutoku and broke her chopsticks from gripping too hard. "Ah...Midorima is here, isn't he? I wonder if he can swim...I wish there was a tidal wave and it would just take him away," she muttered, chanting on.

Everyone decided to not talk about Shuutoku in front of Haruka. They were already in danger of diabetes from her cooking, they didn't want to be cursed to be taken away by tidal waves.

After breakfast, everyone was out on the beach training again. Instead of wondering off this time, Haruka sat by the side, wearing her shorts and t-shirt as instructed by Riko with a bottled drink and some snacks to keep her busy. Unlike in the morning, Haruka was rather mellow during training.

When they were given a break, Kuroko collapsed next to Haruka but was yelled at to not go to sleep. Haruka was munching on the snack that she did the advertisement for recently and smiled, offering it to Kuroko.

"It's delicious, you want some?" she asked, saying her line from the advert. Kuroko looked up and took some, sitting next to her as they both enjoyed the snack.

Die Kuroko! the senpai cursed.

"Starting from today, our gym training schedule will change," Riko announced after training on the beach had ended. "We're having combined training with Shuutoku!"

In the gym, Haruka walked in last on purpose, holding something behind her back. Midorima caught sight of her though he didn't say anything while Takao was nudging him, pointing to Haruka. Haruka sat down by the side and revealed what was behind her back; a voodoo doll.

"Die, Midorima," she said, showing the doll to the green haired boy. For a split second, Midorima did fear for his life. Written on the doll was Midorima's name and it was even made to look like him, completed with glasses, green hair and Shuutoku's uniform.

"Haruka-san, right?" Takao asked, approaching the girl. Haruka held the doll in front of her as if it was some kind of protective charm. Or maybe she was using it as a threat that if he came closer, she would kill the Midorima doll. "That's cute, isn't it?" he smiled, referring to the doll. "Anyway, Midorima wants me to stay out of this but I just couldn't help but wonder what made you hate him so much."

"It's none of your business," she said, turning away and held onto the doll, squeezing its head, all the while watching Midorima. When she realised that nothing happened, she threw the doll onto the floor and stomped on it.

"Well, it's got to the point where you're cursing him and even using a voodoo doll," he said, picking up the doll and examined it. It was creepy how much it resembled Midorima and Takao couldn't help but wonder what would happen if it actually worked. "So why don't you tell me? I won't tell anyone."

"I say it's none of your business!" Haruka shouted and the entire gym stopped in their tracks, turning their head to her direction. With everyone watching, Haruka suddenly felt embarrassed but was more angry at Takao for making her shout. "Excuse me," she said, getting up and went out of the gym. She walked as far as her legs could take her on the beach before collapsing on the sand.

She lied on her back and closed her eyes, thinking. Haruka had a great dislike for Midorima even when they first met. His annoying way of using horoscopes to tell one's fortune, who would get along with who and how compatible they were then really irritated her. Maybe she hated him because Midorima told her that him and her were two halves of a whole but it didn't work out in the end. Midorima got her hopes up only to have them crushed.

* * *

After putting up with Midorima for a few days, Haruka was glad that the training camp was finally over. They were heading home when Riko suddenly took a different route.

"Why did you think I chose this place for our training camp?" she asked.

"Today's the quarter-finals. The game is..." Izuki said, looking through his phone. "Kaijo and Touou. It's being held here this year."

They got onto a bus and Haruka pulled out her phone, playing sudoku to kill some time. Kagami watched from over her shoulder and frowned. "What are you playing, Haruka? That seems like an awfully hard game."

"It's called sudoku, Bakagami," she said. "Don't you know sudoku?"

"Kagami-kun is too stupid to understand sudoku," Kuroko commented.

"Shut up! I'm not that stupid! I beat captain with my test scores!"

Hyuga overheard and hung his head in shame. He still couldn't believe that Kagami got better scores than he did.

"Oh!" Haruka suddenly gasped and stopped her game, calling Aomine. "Ao! Ao, you have a match today, don't you? With Kise-kun. I'm sure, Ao will win! Haruka will be rooting for you!"

"You know...it will be less confusing if they're actually dating," Hyuga said, watching Haruka. "The way she acts with Aomine makes me think that they're a couple but they're not! What are they?"

"According to this survey done by Haruka-san's fans when we were in Teiko, The majority voted for Aomine-kun to be Haruka-san's boyfriend," Kuroko stated. "However, he was also the first person that Haruka-san denied to be her boyfriend."

They arrived at the venue and made their way in. They sat in the audience, waiting for the two teams to enter. When they did, Haruka was cheering for Aomine while the rest of the team just sat and watch.

In the end, it was like Haruka had expected and Aomine's team won. After the match, Haruka left before the team to go and congratulate Aomine. Once she spotted the player, she ran up to him and attacked him with a hug.

"I knew you would win, Ao!" she grinned. The rest of Aomine's team looked on, confused. "Ew...you're all sweaty from the game," she groaned, pulling away from him. Aomine threw a towel to her and smirked softly.

"So you came and watch, Ruka-hime."

"Of course! But Ao, you were amazing! Even though I didn't really understand..."

"Remind me again why you're the manager for Seirin?" Aomine sighed.

"Because I am," she smiled. "I'd like to talk more but I have to go now. I'll talk to you soon, Ao! Oh and everyone from Ao's team, thank you for taking care of Ao and putting up with him. Please continue to take good care of him," she smiled before skipping off after her team.

"Why do you always get lost so easily, Murasakibara?" Haruka heard someone asked. The voice came from around the corner and Haruka stopped in her tracks, pushing herself against the wall and frowned.

Why was he here? Did he have a match too?

She slowly peeked around the corner and frowned when she didn't see anyone. Maybe her ears were playing tricks on her or maybe it was another person. But who else would have such a name like his?

"Ah, Haruka-san," Kuroko said. "We were waiting for you."

"Ah hai," Haruka forced a smiled and joined the team. Kuroko didn't say anything so maybe it wasn't him after all.

As they were walking away, Haruka couldn't help but sneaked a look over her shoulder to make sure that it wasn't him but like before, there was nobody there to confirm.

* * *

"A doggie?"

While everyone was discussing how to deal with a puppy that Kuroko brought in, Haruka was already getting attached to it, playing with the little puppy. "Haruka-san, please don't get attached to the dog!" Hyuga shouted.

"Wait a minute...don't you think the dog looks like someone?" Izuki asked, looking at the dog who was now on top of Kuroko's head. "Kuroko! It has Kuroko's eyes!"

"Damn, we're getting emotionally attached to it already!" Hyuga exclaimed.

"Your name is now Tetsuya #2!" Koganei proclaimed.

"Don't give it a name! Now we really can't turn it back onto the streets any more!" Hyuga frowned.

"Um...I noticed one thing," Teppei said and looked to the corner of the gym. "What are you doing there, Kagami?"

"I have a problem with dogs," Kagami confessed, shaking in the corner.

After hearing that, Kuroko chased after him with the dog. When Riko saw the dog, it was for certain that they could never abandon it again. So Teppei took a vote to see who wanted to keep the dog. Everyone, except Kagami, had voted to keep the dog.

In the end, Kagami accepted #2 and all was well as everyone decided to adopt the puppy.

* * *

Since it was the summer vacation, Haruka had decided to go to a street basketball tournament with the freshmen. Carrying #2 in her arms, Haruka followed behind the group, looking around. Apart from the interhigh competition, Haruka had never been to a basketball tournament like this since Teiko.

Haruka let #2 down and watched as he trotted after Kuroko. While the team went to register, Haruka explored around the place, going to buy some snacks and drinks to treat the team. When she finished buying them, she realised she had bought too much and had lost her way around the place.

"Oh damn...their matches must have started already," she said, looking around. She walked to different courts and looked around, trying to look for familiar faces.

After what seems like hours, Haruka finally came to what looked like the main court and saw Kuroko and Kagami on the court. She grinned happily, glad that she had found them but stopped when she saw a familiar figure stood in front of Kuroko.

A can of drink fell from Haruka's full bag and rolled onto the court, getting the attention of the tall figure who was teasing Kuroko. He looked down at the can and followed the path it rolled down and his eyes landed on Haruka. They widened a bit but returned to normal soon after, smiling softly.

"Ah, why if it isn't Ruka-hime-chin?" he smiled. He walked up to her and reached into her bag, taking out a packet of sweets. "It's been a long time."

"I'm going home," Haruka said, dropping the bag of snacks at his feet and turned, running off. But before she did, Murasakibara added something.

"You haven't changed at all, Ruka-hime-chin," he smirked.

"Only Ao can call me Ruka-hime, you don't have the right," Haruka commented before leaving for real.


	6. Chapter 6

Haruka sighed softly, looking down at her water bottle as she swung it gently. Her chin was rested in her palm and her arm was on her knee while she watched the crew preparing themselves. She took a sip from her bottle and placed the bottle down, walking over to the new product she was advertising for.

She picked up the new sweet and tried one. Smiling softly because she liked it, Haruka's mind drifted off to Murasakibara. She sighed and looked down at the sweet and wondered if she could ask to have some after the filming.

"Ohayo, Haruka-san," Kuroko greeted.

Haruka jumped and frowned. Where did he come from?

"O-ohayo," she said softly. "Ano...Kuroko-kun, what are you doing here? Are you lost?"

"No. Koganei-senpai found the schedule that you've written down," he said, presenting her with a crumbled note. It was indeed her handwriting because she remembered writing it down after hanging up with her manager the day before. She thought she had thrown it away but apparently not. "So we decided to come and visit you."

"We?" she asked.

"Ohayo!" the Seirin team greeted and Haruka looked to the entrance, frowning slightly.

Haruka shooed the team out of the studio and closed the door before anyone spotted them. This was the first time she had a visit from anyone at her work and she wasn't sure if it was okay with the crew.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I don't know if you're allowed to be here."

"We didn't mean to bring you trouble," Hyuga said. "But a certain someone told us that you gave the okay," he glared at Koganei who gave them a sheepish smile.

"It's okay," Kuroko said, appearing out of nowhere. "I asked Haruka-san's manager and he said it was fine so long as we don't interfere. Also, Kise-kun and Aomine-kun said that they might come."

"How did Kise-kun and Ao know about this?" Haruka asked.

"Kise-kun called me to hang out with him but I declined because I was coming to visit Haruka-san. Kise-kun got so excited that he said he wanted to come too so he called Midorima-kun and Aomine-kun. Midorima-kun declined but Aomine-kun said he might come for Ruka-hime. Kise-kun also called Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun. Akashi-kun said that it was pointless but Murasakibara heard sweets so he too, might come."

Haruka glared at Kuroko. He could have just said that he was busy but no, he had to tell the biggest big mouth there was that he was coming to see her. And they somehow got Murasakibara to come as well.

She sighed softly and closed her eyes. There was nothing she could do about it now but to do her job as quickly as she could so she could leave before any of the 'Generation of Miracles' would arrive.

She went back into the studio and the crew was finally ready so she took her position. Haruka started acting according to the script and the Seirin team watched in awe. When in front of the camera, Haruka was a whole new person. She suddenly radiated so much sunshine that the team would need sunglasses to look at her. And although Haruka was generally cute, in front of her camera, her cuteness overflowed.

"Uwa! Rukacchi is adorable!" Kise grinned, joining the group. Haruka stumbled over her line when she heard Kise and shot him a look immediately. "Ah, gomen, Rukacchi! Rukacchi, gambatte!"

"Please kick that person out," Haruka said.

"Oh, Ruka-hime, this is your work place?" Aomine asked, walking into the studio. "Ne, Ruka-hime, you think you can introduce me to Horihata Mai?"

"She's in a different kind of entertainment to me!" Haruka shouted at Aomine. "Kise-kun would have a better chance of introducing her to you. Now please stop disrupting my work or I'll have to kick you out."

Kuroko approached Haruka and gently tapped her on the shoulder, pointing over to Murasakibara, who had also arrived, at the table where the sweets were placed.

"Mura-kun!" Haruka shouted, temporarily forgetting about their past. "Stop eating the product! Everyone, get out!"

"Haruka-san," the director said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I think that's enough for today, Haruka-san. We'll continue tomorrow."

Haruka apologised to the director about the filming being disrupted and left the studio with a group of idiots following behind her.

* * *

"So...why the hell are you all at my house?" Haruka asked, serving tea to everyone even though she had no idea why she was doing so.

After apologising to the director and leaving the studio, Haruka had made her way home. For some reason, all those who went to 'visit' her followed her and now they were all in her house.

"Wow...Haruka-san's house is huge! It's very nice as well!"

"That's because Rukacchi's mother is an interior designer, am I right?" Kise smiled proudly.

"Please get out of my house," Haruka said through gritted teeth as she stood by the kitchen, watching the boys in her house.

"Ruka-hime, your room is still the same!" Aomine said, coming down the stairs.

"What are you even doing in my room?" she shouted.

"I thought maybe you would have Horihata Mai's magazine."

"I'm not a pervert!" she groaned and sighed, looking to the rest.

"We'll leave now, Haruka-san," Hyuga said, grabbing his team. "We have practice anyway. Coach would murder us if we did not show up. And sorry about the inconvenience we caused you."

Haruka walked the Seirin team out of her house and let out a sigh of relief. One group down and now, she only had the 'Generation of Miracles' to deal with. "Kise-kun, don't you have something else better to do?" she asked threateningly. She had decided to go for the easiest to get rid of first and that was Kise.

Kise gulped and looked down at his cup of tea. "Well...um...you see, this is my first time in Rukacchi's house..."

"Kise-kun."

"Hai! Thank you for letting me stay!" he said, standing up quickly and placed the cup of tea on the table and rushed out. "See you around, Rukacchi!" he called.

Haruka then shot a look at Aomine. "Shall I call Momoi-san to come and pick you up?"

Aomine made a face and frowned. He murmured something about not wanting things to become troublesome and said his goodbye. Before he left, he stopped at the door and looked to the kitchen where Murasakibara had disappeared to. "Do you want me to stay until you kick him out."

"Ah look, Momoi-san is on speed dial."

"Goodbye."

Haruka closed the door behind Aomine and let out a soft sigh. She contemplated whether or not she should just leave Murasakibara alone but decided that it wouldn't be good on her if her parents came home and there she was, home alone with the giant.

"Mura-kun," she said, standing outside the kitchen and kept her head down. "Mura-kun, you have to leave."

"Ruka-hime-chin, do you get all these free food from your job?" he asked, munching on all the snacks opened on the table.

Those were the freebies given to Haruka from her job and she had planned to eat them later while she pulled all nighters to study. But now, she didn't think that it would be possible any more.

"Mura-kun, please leave. My parents would be home soon and if they-"

Haruka's chin was lifted until her eyes met Murasakibara's. He bent down until their lips met then pulled away after a few seconds. Haruka blushed and covered her mouth, turning her back to him. His lips tasted sweet and of many other flavours from the snacks he had been eating.

"It's a shame that Ruka-hime-chin isn't my girlfriend," he said. "You're cute. But you might want to grow a few more inches though."

"Mura-kun...what was that?"

"It's a kiss, Ruka-hime-chin. Hasn't Aka-chin kissed you before?"

Haruka froze and clenched her fists. "Please leave now, Mura-kun..."

"Aka-chin called you, didn't he? What did he say?"

"Mura-kun, that's enough," she said. "Please leave now. My parents will be home soon and it'll be bad if they see you here."

"If you weren't dating Aka-chin, I would ask you out," Murasakibara said, petting Haruka's head gently before smirking. "After you grow a few more inches though," he laughed. "But, Ruka-hime-chin is the perfect height for Aka-chin."

"Mura-kun!"

"Ruka-hime-chin, have you ever seen Aka-chin cry?"

Haruka frowned slightly. She certainly had never seen Akashi cried before. He was never the type to cry over anything and he had no reasons to cry over anything to begin with.

"Neither have I so maybe if Ruka-hime-chin continues to deny Aka-chin, he will cry," Murasakibara laughed, petting Haruka's head before heading out.

Haruka smoothed her hair where Murasakibara petted her and let out a sigh, closing her eyes. Other people were more concerned about their relationship than he was.

* * *

Haruka had been trying to forget about Akashi ever since Murasakibara brought him up. And what was with that kiss that he forced upon her?

The Winter Cup regional preliminary was the best distraction that Haruka could ever get. As Seirin's manager, she had been busy getting their uniforms clean, pristine and ready. She had been busy running around, filling up bottles and buying snacks and drinks.

And now, it was finally the day of their first match.

At the line-up, everyone was shocked that a player from the opposite team suddenly started crying.

"What's wrong, Narumi?" his captain asked.

"You're so mean, captain... you said the opponent's coach is a woman..." he cried and pointed at Riko. "Can't she be more boi~ng? My tension ain't going up at all! She has zero sexiness!"

Everyone froze on the spot after hearing that.

"Look! Look at their manager, she's cute, is she not?" the captain asked, trying to calm his player down. Or at least, stop provoking their opponent team like that.

"Yeah she's cute...but she's not sexy!" he complained. "She's still better than the coach though."

Riko smiled at her team and raised her hand, holding her thumb up and drew a line across her neck then pointed her thumb down, meaning, 'Go slaughter them'.

In the end, Seirin won the match but Haruka had a feeling that they only won because everyone was afraid of what might happen to them if they didn't avenge Riko's dead self-confidence.

* * *

"Ah...hot spring is the best," Haruka smiled, slipping into the hot spring with Riko.

Now's the chance, Riko thought to herself. She looked Haruka over and gritted her teeth. "Goddamn it..." she muttered.

"Is something wrong, Riko-san?" Haruka asked.

Your D-cup is what's wrong, was what Riko would like to say. But instead, Riko smiled and shook her head.

After a while in the hot spring, another girl joined them. "Ah, Momoi-san," Haruka said, startling Riko because Momoi had slipped in next to her.

"Haruka-san, Riko-san," Momoi smiled. "Oh...it's so nice...My shoulders have been feeling very stiff these days. Riko-san doesn't seem to have those. I'm so jealous."

"Shut up! And why just me?"

"Oh, Momoi-san, does this mean that Ao is here too?" Haruka asked.

Momoi nodded and Haruka excused herself. Momoi said she wanted to stay because one, she had just arrived and two, there was something she wanted to tell Riko.

Haruka left the bath area and went looking for Aomine.

"...is us!" she heard him say. Haruka followed his voice and smiled, attacking him with a hug from the back. "Satsuki!"

"Ara...seems like Momoi-san is the only one on Ao's mind," Haruka teased.

"Ruka-hime? Oh yes, you're their manager..." Aomine sighed. "I should have known it was you. Yours aren't as big as Satsuki's."

"Are boobs the only thing on your mind, Ao?" she asked, rubbing her knuckles against his temple.

Aomine let out a shout and pulled away from her, earning some sniggers from Kuroko and Kagami. "Don't laugh at me!" Aomine shouted.

"You guys fight like you're a couple," Kagami commented.

"We are not a couple!" Haruka and Aomine shouted at Kagami at the same time.

* * *

*A.N: So it's clear now who's her ex boyfriend, right? I debated a lot whether I should keep with the original or change it but hey, I think I quite like the plot now! Alright, since you know her ex boyfriend, I think it would be fun for you to choose who should be her boyfriend now. Should she go back with Akashi? Start a relationship with Aomine? Or kiss Murasakibara again? Your choice is not limited to only these three! Please write me a review to tell me what's your opinion. A reason would be nice for the person you chose. Thanks!*


	7. Chapter 7

"Excuse me, can I leave for a bit?" Kuroko asked. It was after the Winter Cup open ceremony and the Seirin team was fretting because Kagami was nowhere to be seen.

"I told you, don't go wondering off all the time," Riko scolded.

"No um...I've been summoned," Kuroko said. "I'm going to see Akashi-kun."

"Fine. The match starts in the afternoon so make sure you're back before then. Furihata-kun, can you go with him, just to be safe?" Riko asked as Kuroko was already making his way.

Gripping a bottle in her hand, Haruka watched as Kuroko left. "I'm going to the bathroom," she said, smiling softly at the team. She left them and followed after Kuroko, keeping a distance. It wouldn't hurt just to see him from afar, or at least that was what Haruka was thinking. So long as he didn't see her, everything should be fine.

"Ah, Haruka-san!" Hyuga called after her but the girl was already gone. "Don't leave your belongings unattended," he sighed, picking up her phone. It suddenly rang and he jumped, answering the call before he knew it. "Oh shit..." he muttered. "Um...sorry but Haruka-san is not available right now."

"Oh, that's okay then. Please tell Haruka that her schedule has changed. I'll tell her the details when she calls me back," her manager said and hung up.

"Ah..." Hyuga said, frowning slightly and looked down at the phone. "Oh! 'Generation of Miracles'!"

"Senpai...I thought we got over being excited about them?"

"No! Haruka-san's phone!" he said, showing it to everyone else. "That's Akashi from the 'Generation of Miracles'! He's Haruka-san's ex boyfriend!"

"No way!"

* * *

"What Tetsu, you have a chaperone with you?" Aomine asked.

"Mine-chin has Sa-chin as a chaperone too," Murasakibara pointed out.

Wait, Midorimacchi, why do you have scissors with you?" Kise asked.

"It's my lucky item of course, stupid," Midorima said.

Haruka had her back to the 'Generation of Miracles' but Haruka was wondering what she was doing there. She wanted to see him from afar but had somehow got so close that she could hear what they were talking about.

It felt like old times listening to them but Haruka wished that she had some kind of clothes to change into so she wouldn't be recognised.

"Sorry, I've kept you waiting."

Haruka froze at the voice. It was him but she couldn't turn around to see him. She didn't know what would happen if she looked at him so she decided to just stand there and listen on to their conversations.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Shintaro, Atsushi and Tetsuya, I'm happy to see you again. The fact that we're all gathered here is very touching," Akashi said, standing at the top of the stairs. "But there's someone who shouldn't be here. Sorry, but can you leave?"

Haruka closed her eyes. He couldn't have picked her out from the crowd, could he? Then again, it wouldn't be hard. She was wearing her school uniform and was just standing still in the middle of a moving crowd being ridiculously close to the 'Generation of Miracles'.

"Furihata-kun," Kuroko said.

Haruka let out a soft sigh of relief. So he was talking about Furihata and not her...

"Come on, that's cold. Don't leave him out of the loop," Kagami smirked. What was Kagami doing here? "So you're Akashi? Glad to meet you."

"Shintaro, can I borrow those scissors for a bit?" Akashi asked.

"What do you need them for?" Midorima asked, handing the scissors to him.

"My hair's bothering me. I was just thinking about cutting it. But before that...you're Kagami-kun, right?"

Haruka's eyes widened, having a bad feeling and turned around just in time to see Akashi attacking Kagami with a pair of scissors. Kagami managed to dodge the attack but not completely because there was a cut on his cheek.

"Good job dodging that. For moving like that, I'll forgive you this time but there won't be a next time. If I say leave, then leave," Akashi said, raising the scissors to his hair and started snipping at it. "In this world, winning is everything. Winners are validated and losers are denied. Until now, I've never lost at anything, and I won't in the future. Since I always win, I'm always right. If you oppose me...I'll kill you, no matter who you are."

Suddenly, a shoe went flying in Akashi's direction and in the last second, he managed to dodge. He looked down at the shoe then looked to where it was thrown from, surprised to see Haruka.

"Always right my ass, you conceited bastard!" she shouted at him, jumping on one foot over to Kagami and held onto his arm for balance since she had thrown one of her shoe at Akashi. "You didn't win in our relationship!"

"Huh?" Midorima asked, frowning slightly and looked from Haruka to Akashi then back to her. "Wait...your boyfriend was Akashi? Wasn't it Murasakibara?"

"What are you talking about, Midorimacchi? Rukacchi and Akashicchi had always been a couple. Why would you think that Murasakibaracchi was her boyfriend?"

"Well...I never see her with Akashi! She's always around Aomine and Murasakibara so naturally, I thought it would be Murasakibara."

"What do you mean naturally? How is Murasakibara better than I am for Ruka-hime?"

Haruka frowned slightly. She had a whole speech prepared after she saw Akashi attacking Kagami and she even sacrificed her shoe but everything she had prepared was thrown down the drain because she was in major confusion. All along, Midorima had thought that she was going out with Murasakibara?

"Then...the horoscopes!" she gasped.

"Libra and Taurus are two halves of a whole!" Midorima insisted.

Murasakibara Atsushi, 208 cm, 95 KG, October 9, LIBRA.

Matsuoka Haruka, 155 cm, 48 KG, May 20, TAURUS.

"So...Midorimacchi had been telling false information to Rukacchi the whole time?" Kise asked. "Ah...no wonder Rukacchi hates you so much."

"But even so...Akashi is a Sagittarius. Sagittarius is one of the worst match for Taurus."

Akashi Seijuro, 173 cm, 64 KG, December 20, SAGITTARIUS.

"Oh! Rukacchi is older than Akashicchi! I just realised!" Kise gasped. "What about me? Am I compatible with Rukacchi?"

"Definitely not," Midorima replied. "Taurus is a Gemini's worst match."

Kise Ryouta, 189 cm, 70 KG, June 18, GEMINI.

"Eh? What about Aominecchi? Aominecchi and Rukacchi are so close!"

"That's because his sign is one of Taurus' best match."

Aomine Daiki, 192 cm, 85 KG, August 31, VIRGO.

"Oh...so Aominecchi is destined to be Rukacchi's boyfriend?"

"Did you say something, Ryouta?" Akashi asked, snipping the scissors.

"I'm going home!" Haruka shouted, after having enough of listening to Midorima match her to the others by their compatibility. "Aka-chan, you idiot!" she shouted before running off.

"Aka-chan?" Kagami asked and looked at Akashi, holding back a laughter but a snigger managed to escape.

"Was that something from you, Kagami-kun?" Akashi asked, snipping the scissors again.

* * *

*A.N: I don't really wanna follow the plot line. I only followed it up to here to introduce all the characters. What I'll do is follow some of the plot of the manga then mostly use my own plot for more interaction between Haruka and the 'Generation of Miracles'. Also, the best and worst match thingy...I found on a website on the internet, please do not come and say I was wrong. The horoscopes thing always changes. It's only a reference.*

* * *

What worked better than an alarm clock at waking Haruka up on the weekend was receiving a call from Kise. Not because she was expecting his call but because he rang non-stop until she picked her phone up.

"Do you want to die?" Haruka hissed.

Generally, Haruka was not a morning person. Usually on school days, she would deal with it because she had no choice but to. On the weekends, Haruka would normally sleep until about eleven before waking up and everyone knew not to wake her until then.

"Ohayo, Rukacchi! Let's have a date! Rukacchi?" Kise asked, frowning at the phone when the line went dead.

Haruka threw her phone to the end of her bed and went back to sleep. However, a few seconds later, there was a light tap on her window. Then came another, and another, and another. It was as if someone was throwing little pebbles at her window.

Haruka threw her sheets onto the floor and trudged over to her window. She pulled the curtains back and opened the window only to have a pebble hit her in the forehead.

"Ah, Rukacchi! Ohayo!" Kise called, waving to her from the ground. Haruka glared down at him then realised that he wasn't alone. "Wanna go to a date with us?" he asked. By us, he meant the 'Generation of Miracles'.

Haruka then remembered that she was still in her pyjamas and she had just woken up. She shut the window and pulled the curtains back quickly. She will definitely murder Kise. But now she really had to wake up and get herself ready before Kise would invite himself and the others into her house.

She cleaned herself and put on her clothes, a mini skirt and a basketball vest that she had bought for herself. She didn't want to feel out of place when she was cheering for Seirin at the matches.

"I'm going out!" she called, running down the stairs and headed out.

"Haruka-chan?" her mother asked, coming out from the kitchen, surprised to see her daughter up and about so early on the weekends.

"Rukacchi, ohayo!" Kise said for the third time that morning. Haruka slapped her hand onto his face and pushed him away, annoyed that he had woken her up so early. "Ah...Rukacchi, you meanie."

"So what is this about?"

Haruka scanned the group; Kise was standing right next to her but Aomine, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara and even Akashi was there. Haruka was surprised how Kise managed to get Akashi and Midorima to agree to this.

"We're going on a date with Rukacchi!" Kise explained. "All of us are taking Rukacchi to the arcade where Rukacchi will choose her boyfriend!"

"We didn't decide on that last part!" Aomine said, kicking Kise in the head. "Ruka-hime, don't listen to that idiot."

"We thought it was a good idea," Murasakibara said, already munching on snacks early in the morning, "to take you out for the day. After such a long time."

"I did not agree to this," Midorima said, pushing his glasses. "If Akashi didn't say anything, I wouldn't be here."

Haruka looked to Akashi who had been silent the entire time. "Then, let's have some fun," Haruka smiled, taking Aomine's and Murasakibara's arm. "To the arcade it is!"

* * *

"Oh...I've never been to the arcade!" Haruka gasped when they arrived. "Ne, there's a lot of games here, right? And prizes to win too, right? Let's win all the prizes!"

"Rukacchi, you've never been to the arcade? What do you do on dates with Akashicchi?" Kise asked, slinging his arm over Haruka's shoulders.

"Huh? Oh, we spend most of our times at each other's house," she said mindlessly then stopped. "I mean...we watched a lot of films at each other's house and we got to know each other better!"

Kise smirked softly, scratching his chin. "Know each other better?"

"Ryouta, I suggest you don't cross the boundary there," Akashi cut in. "What Haruka and I do on our dates is none of your business."

"Speaking of which...why are you here, Akashi?" Aomine asked. "You don't even know what a Pokémon is or play any kind of video games."

"Akashi-kun is here to protect Haruka-san," Kuroko said.

"I don't need protection," Haruka said and took Murasakibara's hand. "Mura-kun, come on!"

She pulled him into the arcade, disappearing into the sea of people but it wasn't hard to find Murasakibara with his height and purple hair. "Rukacchi! You need to buy the tokens!"

Kise went to buy some tokens while Haruka was dragging Murasakibara with her. She stopped in front of the basketball machine and grinned. "Midorima!" she called, not bothered by how many people were staring at her. Well...they were staring mainly at Murasakibara because of his height but none of them were affected by it.

Midorima emerged from the crowd with the rest of the 'Generation of Miracles', surprised that she yelled for him.

"Midorima, I hereby challenge you to the basketball machine!" she said, taking some tokens from Kise. "Are you scared?"

Midorima smirked softly and pushed his glasses up, taking tokens from Kise and entered them into the machine the same time that Haruka did. Basketballs were released and the game started. Haruka was randomly throwing the balls into the hoops while Midorima never missed a single shot though he was going at a slower speed that Haruka.

"No fair!" Haruka gasped when Midorima won. "No way! You were throwing so slowly! I'm sure I got more in!"

"Haruka-san...you were missing more than scoring since you weren't aiming at all," Kuroko pointed out.

Haruka caught Kuroko's head under her arm and placed him in a headlock. "I call for a rematch," she said.

"Even if we do have a rematch, you're still not-"

"A rematch it is," Akashi cut in, looking at Midorima. "Do you have anything else to say?"

Midorima shook his head and Kise handed them some more tokens. Haruka entered the tokens as did Midorima and they took their positions. When the game started, Akashi took his place behind Haruka and took her hands, shooting for her while Kise and Kuroko were distracting Midorima, or were trying to.

When Midorima got ahead slightly, Akashi shot a look at Midorima though Haruka was oblivious to it all because all that was on her mind was Akashi's arms around her.

Murasakibara positioned himself behind Midorima and every time he raised the basketball to shoot, Murasakibara knocked it out of his hands before he had the chance. When the game ended, Haruka won by a lot and the others stepped away from Midorima, acting as if nothing happened.

"I won!" Haruka grinned and stuck her tongue out at Midorima.

"Of course you did," Akashi said.

Midorima kept silent and turned his back. "I knew I shouldn't come out tonight...my horoscope has the worst luck today."

"Oh! Para-Para machine!" Haruka gasped, running over to a dancing machine and pointed to Kise. "Kise-kun, I hereby challenge you to a dancing competition!"

"Ryouta," Akashi said, putting a hand on Kise's shoulder.

"Akashi-kun, I don't think you need to threaten Kise-kun to let Haruka-san win," Kuroko whispered. "Haruka-san is a dancer."

"And an amazing one! I've been to two of her competitions before and Rukacchi won both of them!" Kise grinned.

"I've been to one and it was boring," Midorima commented.

"I've been to four," Murasakibara said. "I got kicked out because I was too tall and the parents couldn't see."

"I've been to all her competitions," Aomine rolled his eyes. "They were all so boring but Ruka-hime wanted me to go so I did."

"How many did you go to, Akashicchi?" Kise asked.

"None," Haruka replied for Kise. "Aka-chan has never seen me danced before."

Akashi looked at Haruka and she could see the hurt in her eyes even though she masked it with a smile.

Kise entered the tokens into the dancing machine and Haruka selected the song, Caramelldansen. "You know para para, right?" she asked Kise. "Well, even if you don't know it, you can copy it."

Kise let out a sigh and looked to the screen of the machine. Should he really be taking up this challenge? He was a basketball player and although he picked up sports easily, he was still competing against someone who had danced her whole life.

"Is it possible for someone to radiate that much cuteness?" Aomine asked, staring at Haruka dancing. Kise, on the other hand, looked gorgeous as well but for once, attention wasn't on him.

A crowd had formed around the dancing machine, all cheering Haruka on. Akashi watched her as a smile slowly crept onto his face. It was the first time he had seen her dance and he had never seen Haruka smiling so happy before.

Somewhere in the middle, Kise had given up on keeping up with Haruka while Haruka danced to songs after songs after songs. When she finally finished, the crowd cheered loudly, congratulating her.

"Oh! It's Haruka-san!" someone gasped and almost immediately, everyone recognised her and swamped her for pictures and autographs.

"Gomen, minna-san," Haruka said. "I'm out today with my friends, I hope you don't mind but I won't be signing or taking pictures today. But thank you for your support!" she smiled, bowing to her fans and got off the machine, leaping into Aomine's arms. "How did I do?"

"You did great," Aomine smirked.

"Now let's win some prizes," she said and went to the counter, looking through the prize before pointing to a giant tiger soft toy. "I want that one," she said.

"I rather have the sweets," Murasakibara commented.

Akashi looked to the giant soft toy, wondering what about it attracted Haruka but nonetheless, she wanted the soft toy and that was what she would get. Although Akashi had never been in the arcade before, he was going all the ways to earn enough tickets for the giant soft toy.

He sent Midorima to the basketball machine and shoot until he had enough tickets of his quota. The rest of them were sent off to play various games in the arcade according to their abilities and they were not allowed to see Akashi until they have enough for their quota.

After a few hours of intense gaming, the team finally came back with their quota of tickets and they had enough for the giant tiger and even some tickets left to get Murasakibara some snacks.

"Aka-chan," Haruka said, holding onto the giant soft toy and smiled. Akashi smiled softly at that, she was now smiling like she was back on the dancing machine. "Arigato, Aka-chan," she smiled.

"Hey! We did work t-" Kise complained but Murasakibara covered his mouth before Haruka could hear him.

After winning the prizes, Haruka decided that it was time to go home. On the bus on their way home, Haruka had fell asleep on Aomine's shoulder while hugging the giant soft toy tightly.

"Aka-chan..."


	8. Chapter 8

Haruka opened her eyes and blinked when she saw that she was in her room. She sat up on her bed and frowned, seeing that she was still in her clothes that she went to the arcade with.

"Haruka-chan, are you awake? Dinner's ready now!" her mother called. Haruka stretched her arms and let out a sigh, looking to the giant tiger on her bed and smiled.

She pulled the tiger close and stroked the fur. "You are now Aka-chan," she smiled softly and put the tiger down, going down the stairs.

She stopped at the door to the kitchen and blinked, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming or that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. In the kitchen was the 'Generation of Miracles'. Murasakibara had an apron on with her mother, standing at the stove cooking. Akashi was laying the plates out and Kuroko the utensils. Aomine and Kise were both fighting over what drinks they were going to have while Midorima was cutting the vegetables.

"Ah, Haruka-chan," her mother smiled. "You're awake? Isn't this nice? The boys brought you home and decided to stay for dinner and help me. Your dad will be home soon," she said.

"Ano...why have you guys decided to stay?" she asked.

"Because I asked them to," her mother said and placed a dish on the table. "I haven't seen Akashi-kun in such a long time," she said, putting her hand on Akashi's arm.

"Thank you for having us over," Akashi said politely, making Haruka's mother blush.

"Oh...such a polite boy. It's rare these days to have boys like you," she said. "Like all of you! Even Haruka doesn't help me during dinner."

"Oka-san!"

Akashi smirked softly, looking to Haruka who was blushing now.

"Akashi-kun, I hope you're a good cook. Haruka-chan is hopeless in the kitchen. If you were to marry her, don't expect good food from her."

"Oka-san!" Haruka shouted, blushing deep red right now. "Aka-chan and I will not get married! And I'm an amazing cook!"

"Oh, Haruka-chan is bright red," her mother laughed. "Are, and you talked about getting married to Akashi-kun first, is that what really caught your attention? But honestly though, I wouldn't mind if you married either of these boys," she smiled. "Akashi-kun is obviously the best choice but Murasakibara-kun knows how to cook. Aomine-kun takes good care of you and Kise-kun is so good looking. Midorima-kun wants to be a doctor and Kuroko-kun is so kawaii!"

Haruka sat down and kept her head down, embarrassed by her mother. The guys, on the other hand, found it amusing. Apart from Kuroko.

"I am not kawaii. Please look at my biceps," he said, raising his arm, pulling his sleeve back.

"You have nothing!" the guys said.

In the end, they managed to settle down and they were all seated at the table when Haruka's father came home. He too was surprised to see so many people (boys) in his home.

"Good evening, sir," the boys greeted, trying to make a good impression on Haruka's dad.

"Daiki," her father nodded, petting Aomine on the arm and looked to the others. "And who are you all?"

"Oh darling, they are the 'Generation of Miracles' that Haruka-chan told you about! Oh! And this is Akashi-kun," she said, pulling Akashi to her husband. "Isn't he handsome?"

"Not as good looking as I am," her father said and pulled Haruka into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Come on, let's eat dinner."

As her father sat down, he rearranged the seating so that his wife was on his right while Haruka was on his left and Akashi on the other side of Haruka. Haruka couldn't help but find the whole situation a little awkward, keeping her head down and raising her bowl slowly.

"Haruka-chan, what are you doing?" her mother asked.

Haruka looked up and quickly put her bowl down. "Itadakimasu!" she said with the rest, feeling embarrassed and picked up her chopsticks, eating rice only.

"Haruka-chan, you have to eat other things as well, not just rice," her mother said.

Before her mother acted, Akashi already placed some other food into Haruka's bowl. Haruka's mother watched Akashi and let out a sigh, smiling brightly.

"Akashi-kun will be such a good husband!"

"That's for me to decide," her husband said.

"Oto-san! Oka-san, stop putting ideas into everyone's head!" Haruka blushed. "Aka-chan, stop being so perfect!"

"Oh! Rukacchi said it! She thinks Akashicchi is perfect!"

Haruka's face went bright red as she stuffed her mouth with rice. She put down her empty bowl and chopsticks, swallowing the last bite in her mouth. "Thanks for the food," she said and got up, heading up to her room.

"Ah...Haruka-chan is embarrassed," her mother said and smiled. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Haruka closed her door and sat down on her bed, looking at the giant tiger at the foot of her bed. She pulled the tiger close and hugged it. "Baka-chan," she muttered softly. "Why do you have to be Aka-chan? Aka-chan is Baka-chan! Aka-chan is stupid...Baka-chan."

There was a knock on her door and Haruka threw the tiger back to the foot of her bed, wondering if it was Akashi overhearing her calling him Baka-chan. The door opened, revealing Aomine.

"Ao..."

"Baka-chan, huh? That would really break Akashi's heart."

"No it won't. He doesn't care."

"Akashi cares about you," Aomine said. "It's weird because...you're so difficult to deal with. Maybe that's why, he likes a challenge. And it's weird because he seems to be losing this relationship with you and Akashi never loses."

"He doesn't care, Ao," Haruka pouted. "You heard it yourself today. He's never seen me dance before, Ao! You came to all my competitions. Everyone else has came to at least one before! Even Kuroko-kun has been to one! Everyone except Aka-chan..."

"Damn it..." Aomine muttered to himself. "The one day I decide to care and I have to deal with this? But that's not what I came to say. Your mother is calling for you. Something about making desserts."

Haruka nodded and hugged Aomine before pulling away, making her way back down to the kitchen. Everyone else was in the living room but Murasakibara was still in the kitchen with Haruka's mother.

"Ah, Haruka-chan! Since there's so many people here today, you can finally make those desserts," she smiled. Murasakibara raised an eyebrow, questioning Haruka's cooking skills. "Don't look like that, Murasakibara-kun. Haruka-chan can't cook but she's excellent at making desserts."

Haruka opened the fridge and pulled out a tub of ice cream, smiling at Murasakibara. "Let's make desserts, Mura-kun."

For the next half an hour or so, Haruka and Murasakibara were busy in the kitchen, making a different dessert for each and every person. Haruka brought out a tray and placed all the dessert on it, carrying it out.

"Hai," she said, giving one to each of them and took her own sundae, taking a bite and grinned. Everyone else looked at their dessert, wary that Haruka had made it but still gave the first bite a try because they believed in Murasakibara's ability.

"Oh! Amazing!" Kise gasped and gobbled his up. The others nodded their heads, agreeing and Haruka smiled happily then looked to Akashi for his reaction.

"It's good," he nodded. "It's getting late now," he said, getting up when they finished their desserts. "I'm sorry that we've been bothering you for such a long time. It's time we leave now."

"Huh? But we're having so much fun!" Kise complained. "Akashicchi, can't we stay a little longer?"

"Of course not. Are you defying me, Ryouta?" Akashi asked.

Kise shook his head and thanked Haruka's mother for letting them stay over and quickly headed over to the door. Kuroko thanked her properly, giving her a little bow and followed after Kise.

"See you, Ruka-hime," Aomine said, ruffling Haruka's hair and said goodbye to her mother. "Tetsu, wait up!"

"Sorry for bothering," Midorima said, walking out but refused to join Kise, Aomine and Kuroko.

"I had fun in the kitchen," Murasakibara said, looking to Haruka and smirked softly. He stepped closer to her and Haruka automatically covered her mouth with her hands but Murasakibara only petted her on the head and looked to Akashi.

"Thank you for letting us stay," Akashi said politely and looked at Haruka. "Goodnight."

* * *

"So...why you?" Haruka asked, arriving at the meeting place and stared at Kise. "Are the others coming as well?"

"Nope, just me," Kise grinned. "I thought we could spend some quality time together. I barely got to know Rukacchi at all. Don't you want to know about me?"

"No thank you," Haruka said coldly and sighed softly. "Well...since I'm already here, might as well..."

Kise smiled, glad that she was accepting the date and began walking with her. Kise took her to the zoo and Haruka suddenly felt like she could really enjoy the day out with Kise.

However, with both of them being public figures, it took no time for the people at the zoo to figure out who they were. Everywhere they went, they were followed by a group of people.

"Oh! Lions!" Haruka gasped, pulling Kise by the hand to where the lions were. "Oh, lucky! We get to see them feed," she smiled, watching as the zookeeper threw the raw meat into the enclosure.

Haruka grinned and pulled out her phone, taking pictures of the lions eating and looked to Kise, taking a picture of him and laughed softly to herself.

"Kise-kun!" some girls squealed and Kise turned around, smiling at them and waved, saying hi back.

Soon, Kise was surrounded by a group of girls and Haruka stood outside that crowd. Although she was a little irritated that the girls pushed her out, Haruka didn't really mind since she was in Kise's position before.

She walked over to a map, wondering which animal she should move on to next. She mentally marked down where the giraffes were and the tigers which were near the lions.

"Hey cutie," someone said. Haruka turned around and frowned, seeing some strange guys. "Oh, it's Haruka-chan from TV, isn't it? Wow, you're even cuter in real life!"

"Hey, maybe she should feed you some snacks like she did in the advert," his friend suggested. Haruka frowned and turned away, walking off but one of them grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "That's rude, isn't it? We're fans of yours, Haruka-chan."

"Let go of me!" I frowned.

"So Haruka-chan is not really all cutesy like in her adverts. She's really rude. Maybe we should teach her a lesson."

"Let her go," Kise said, looking at the guys. "Let her go now."

"Oh, that's your boyfriend? He was surrounded by all the girls, wasn't he? A bit full of yourself, don't you think?"

"You're wrong, I'm not her boyfriend," Kise smirked softly, pushing his hands into his pockets. "I'm only babysitting her for the day. If you were to meet her boyfriend...you will be scarred for life."

"Kise-kun! Aka-chan is not my boyfriend!"

"I didn't say, Akashicchi, Rukacchi. I was actually thinking of Aominecchi," Kise teased.

"Now's not the time for this!" she said.

Kise smirked and looked to the guys. He stopped smirking and all the niceness about him faded away as he glared at the guys. "I told you to let go of her," he said.

The guys suddenly felt chills down their spine as they slowly let Haruka go. Haruka pulled herself away and ran to Kise, hiding behind him as she rubbed her wrist.

"Now go!" Kise glared and the guys scrambled off. Kise's normal self then returned as he grinned at Haruka. "I'm telling Akashicchi that the first person you thought of was him when I said your boyfriend."

"Don't you dare," Haruka threatened, grabbing his shirt.

Kise laughed nervously and promised that he wouldn't, straightening his shirt. He then took her hand, keeping her close to him and took her on to see the animals she wanted to see.

At the end of the day, before they left the zoo, Kise took her to the souvenier shop and they looked at the different animal hats.

"Mura-kun is a giraffe," Haruka smiled, picking a giraffe hat. "Midorima is a baboon. Ao is a cheetah. Oh...they don't have a golden retriever for Kise-kun."

"Then I'll be the lion."

"Of course you're not the lion. A lion is king of the jungle, that's Aka-chan," Haruka mumbled. "Ah, Kise-kun, you can be a bear," she smiled. "And last but not least, Kuroko-kun is a penguin!"

"You missed out on yourself," Kise said and picked up a lion on, putting it on for her and smiled. "There, now you're a match with Akashicchi."

"I don't want to be a lion," she said, blushing softly.

"Too bad. Now smile," he said, taking a picture of her on his phone, sending it off to Akashi. "I already sent it to Akashi now, you can't back out of this."

"You meanie!"


	9. Chapter 9

Haruka stared at Midorima, her eye twitching as she gripped the strap of her bag across her shoulder. "Why am I being forced to go on a date with you?" Haruka asked.

"You're being forced? How do you think I feel?" he asked, pushing his glasses. "My luck recently has gone rock bottom. Not even the lucky item is helping..."

"Why am I going on dates with you guys?" Haruka asked. "Is this some crazy idea by Kise-kun again?"

"Well, for once you're right," Midorima sighed. "Kise thought that since I had read out our horoscopes and who was the best match with you, he thought that the best way to find out is practically and that we should each go on a date with you to find out."

"Where are we going?" Haruka asked.

Midorima held up tickets and Haruka took one, studying it.

"Huh? We're going to see some kind of music performance?" she asked. "You're a basketball player, Midorima, not a violinist."

"But that's where we're going whether you like it or not."

"Huh? That's how you treat a girl on the date?" she asked.

Midorima ignored her and walked on, leaving Haruka to follow behind him. Haruka glared at his back, murmuring curses and stuck her tongue at him but Midorima turned around, catching her. "Haruka-san, I expect you to act your age on this date. I do not like immature people."

"Whatever," Haruka said and puffed her cheeks childishly and crossed her arms, marching behind him.

Midorima suddenly stopped and with Haruka not looking, she crashed into him from behind.

"Itai!" she shouted, looking at Midorima. "Why did you suddenly stop?"

"Because we're here," he pointed to the restaurant they were in front of. "We're eating here before going to the concert."

Haruka got up herself and glared at Midorima, following him into the restaurant. They were given a table and Haruka held the menu so she wouldn't have to look at Midorima.

"Midorima, why did you agree to this? I thought you liked older women."

"I do," Midorima admitted. Shameless, Haruka thought. "But I wanted to find out why we don't get along."

"Horoscopes is not everything, Midorima," Haruka said. "Sure it has some effects on our personality but I just don't like you as a person."

"And what do you like about Akashi?" Midorima asked. Haruka stopped and glared at him. "I'm the only person who didn't know that you were going out with him."

"Because you're an idiot," Haruka commented.

"So how did you two start going out?"

Haruka sighed softly, looking at her glass of water. "It's a long story."

* * *

"Hurry up, Haruka!" Junko, Haruka's friend from middle school, said, dragging the girl by her wrist.

"Jun-chan, we're going to miss practice," she said, trying to go the other way but with Junko being bigger than her, Haruka lost and was now being dragged toward the basketball gym.

As they entered, the gym was already packed with people. Haruka could barely seen in between the other people with her height and sighed, really wanting to leave. Somewhere in the crowd, Junko's grip on Haruka's wrist was released and Haruka was stuck in the middle of a crowd.

She was squeezed and pushed and somehow, she ended up at the front of the crowd, getting the front row seat of watching the 'Generation of Miracles'.

Haruka had never been to other clubs, nor was she interested in other clubs' activities. But watching them play basketball really fascinated her. So much so that she was so concentrated on the players that she didn't even have the time to react when she was pushed. Except, this time, there were no people in front of her so she could only fall forward.

Before she hit the floor, she was caught by somebody and practice halted as everyone looked over to see what had happened.

"Haruka!" Junko shouted, pushing through the crowd and ran over to Haruka. "Haruka, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I was looking for you when I lost you."

"Haruka, huh?" the person who caught her said. Haruka turned around to see a boy with dark blue hair, grinning at her. "You've got a beautiful name. Like a princess."

Haruka blushed and smiled. "Thank you..." she said. "For saving me! Thank you, for saving me."

"Daiki, what are you doing?" a red-head asked, folding his arms and looked down at the dark blue hair boy.

"Not skipping practice if that's what you think I'm doing," the boy said and got up, looking at Haruka. "I was saving this beautiful princess," he grinned. "My name is Aomine, Aomine Daiki."

"Ah...thank you, Aomine-kun," Haruka smiled then looked to the red-head. "I shouldn't bother you now," she said and took Junko's hand, pulling her out of the gym.

Haruka let out the breath that she didn't even know she was holding and looked at Junko who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Kyaa~! I can't believe you talked to the 'Generation of Miracles'! That Aomine Daiki-kun was so nice, wasn't he? He's a bit cute as well..." Junko giggled. "And he likes you, Haruka! But of course, who could resist your cuteness?"

Over the next few days, Haruka went to see the basketball practice with Junko without resistance before their club activities. After their own club activities, Aomine would come and visit and talk to Haruka. "I've found you!" was his exact words when he first came to the dance club, causing the girls to squeal.

"Ao!" Haruka called, running up to Aomine after basketball practice. In the few weeks they have met, Haruka and Aomine had became really close, almost like they had been friends forever. "Ao, here," Haruka smiled, handing a drink to him. "Well done in practice today."

"Thank you, Ruka-hime," Aomine smiled, ruffling her hair and pulled her down onto the floor with him. "Ah...I'm so tired today."

"I have a competition tomorrow, Ao," she said. "Can you come?"

"A competition? If I get to see Ruka-hime dance, I wouldn't mind," Aomine grinned.

Haruka smiled happily and opened her bag, pulling out a ticket and handed it to Aomine. "It means a lot, Ao," she smiled, getting up. "I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow," she said, running off.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Midorima asked, staring after Haruka and looked at Aomine.

"Don't be ridiculous," Aomine said. "Haruka is just my friend."

"So long as she's not interfering with your progress, I'm fine with it," Akashi said. "It's getting late, we should go now."

Haruka smiled happily as she walked home. She looked down at the tickets for her parents and smiled. "Ao is coming to watch!"

"That's disgusting," someone said. Haruka stopped and looked ahead, seeing a group of girls. "That nickname for Aomine-kun is disgusting."

"Ano...I don't think my nickname for Ao concerns you."

"Of course it does," the girl said, walking up to Haruka. She grabbed the tickets from Haruka's hands and frowned slightly. "Dance competition? Is this how you've been seducing Aomine-kun? By dancing for him?"

"You're mistaken. Ao is only my friend. Those are for my parents, please give it back."

"You're disgusting," the girl said. "Acting all cutesy and innocent around Aomine-kun, making him treat you like a princess. You are disgusting."

Haruka stopped and stared at the girl. Was she acting cutesy and innocent around Aomine? She was only being herself and she was genuinely really happy that she had found a true friend in Aomine.

"As disgusting as you are right now?" someone asked.

The girl winced when someone grabbed her wrist and yanked the tickets out of her hand.

"Just because she's friends with Daiki, you're jealous of her and you're now bullying her," the red-head said. "Tell me, what do you like about Daiki? His looks? His body? His basketball skills? Haruka, right? What do you like about Daiki?"

"Huh?" Haruka asked, looking at the red-head in a daze. "Ao...Ao is a really good friend. He supports me and he makes me laugh. And...Ao is always cheering me up when I feel down because Ao always smiles."

"You heard that? She's not being superficial like you are about Daiki. Stop acting like you're Daiki's girlfriend. And don't you dare try and bully her again because you will suffer consequences," he threatened.

The girls gulped and nodded, quickly running off. Haruka let out a sigh and collapsed, keeping her head down.

"Are you ok?" the red-head asked, holding out a hand to help Haruka up. Haruka took his hand and nodded, pulling herself up. "Here," he said, presenting her parents' tickets.

"T-thank you..." she said softly and took the tickets. "Um...can you please not tell Ao? It's really not his trouble and...it's not anything big."

"I won't," he promised. "Be careful going home," he said and walked off.

"Ano! I'm Matsuoka Haruka! What's your name?"

"Akashi Seijuro."

* * *

"There was such a thing?" Midorima asked, cutting in the middle of Haruka's story. "I thought Aomine was your boyfriend then but then he denied it. I didn't know you knew Akashi."

"Will you let me finish the story?"

"Fine, go on."

* * *

"You've been coming to basketball practice a lot, Ruka-hime," Aomine said, sitting down next to Haruka in his break. "Is there a reason for it?"

"O-of course not!" Haruka said. "I...I came because I figured you would be tired after your club activities so you wouldn't come and see me but I really wanted to see Ao..."

"Is it really me you want to see?" Aomine asked.

"O-of course, Ao!"

Haruka was stuttering a lot and she knew it herself. She was just hoping that Aomine wouldn't pick up on her habit for when she was lying. When Aomine looked at her with disbelief, Haruka forced a smile to try and convince him.

"Whatever," Aomine sighed softly and ruffled her hair. "You're so weird, Ruka-hime."

Haruka smiled softly and watched Aomine getting back into practice but slowly, her attention drifted off to a certain red-head. She watched him and smiled softly to herself, remembering how he rescued her from those girls and even kept his promise of not telling Aomine about what happened.

Akashi saw Haruka watching him and stared back. Haruka realised and her face went bright red, directing her attention back to Aomine as she hugged her knees.

"I'm going home now," Midorima said to his team. "There's something going on and I have to go."

"Alright then, you're dismissed," Akashi said.

Watching Midorima leave, Haruka cautiously glanced over to Akashi. He didn't seem to remember her but he could be pretending not to know her to avoid questions from Aomine.

When practice ended, most of the players have left with only the 'Generation of Miracles', minus Midorima, left in the gym.

"Ruka-hime, I think you should go home now. We'll be here until very late," Aomine said.

"Huh? But...I want to stay," Haruka said.

"Huh? It's getting late, Haruka. It'll be dangerous if you walk home alone."

"But I want to stay to watch Akashi-kun!" she said then froze. "I mean...I want to watch Ao! I said Ao!"

"Ao and Akashi-kun is a bit different to mix up, isn't it?" Kuroko asked.

Haruka stared at the group and looked at Akashi. "I...I..." she mumbled softly. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. If she was to die, she could die after this. "I like you, Akashi-kun!" she shouted and it echoed around the gym.

Right after she shouted that, Haruka sprinted out of the gym. She ran until she couldn't run anymore and stopped, panting heavily.

"Baka! What did you just do? He must think you're such an idiot."

Haruka jumped when her phone started ringing and she picked it up, thinking that it was her mother.

"Moshi-moshi?" she answered.

"Running off like that after a confession...don't you want to hear the answer?" Akashi's voice said.

Haruka's eyes widened and checked the caller ID. It wasn't her mother but Aomine, however, the voice was Akashi's, not Aomine's.

"A-A-Akashi-kun?"

"Who else did you confess to?"

"Gomen! I must have caused you trouble! I take back the confession. Haha...it was a joke. Funny wasn't it?"

"It didn't seem like a joke to me," he said. "But if it really was a joke, I wish it was real."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying, I accept your confession."

"Huh?"

"Starting now, you are my girlfriend."

"Huh?"

* * *

"Wait...all these happened while I was absenced?"

"Yeah...and you are an idiot for not noticing," she said.

"But...it's not a very romantic confession, is it?"

"Shut up! Plus...Aka-chan liked it," she murmured. "He was going to write a confession back on the school field but I managed to stop him in time. That would have been embarrassing."

After the meal, Midorima took Haruka to the concert hall where they listened to the orchestra play though Haruka fell asleep after the first few performances. Midorima ended up having to carry her home which he didn't really want to.


	10. Chapter 10

"Eh? I was expecting Kuroko-kun today," Haruka said when she opened the door and saw Aomine in front of her. "I thought Kise-kun would leave you and Mura-kun to the end."

"Then I'm going home," Aomine said, turning around but Haruka caught his arm.

"No, don't!" she smiled. "Ao is the only one I wouldn't mind going on a date with. So...where are we going?"

"Anywhere but shopping," Aomine said then made a face. "Satsuki made me go with her once...it was a horrible experience."

"There's one thing I want to do with Ao," Haruka smiled, holding onto Aomine's arm as she walked with him. "Can you teach me how to play basketball?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow at her, trying to pull his arm away but Haruka was like a leech on it. In all the years he had known her, Haruka had never really taken an interest in basketball. When he first met her, he thought she came to watch the practices because she was genuinely interested. Turned out, she came because of Akashi.

"Get Akashi to teach you."

"I don't want him to," Haruka pouted and looked at him. "You don't want to teach me, Ao? Do you think I'll be really bad?"

"I don't think you'll be really bad..." Aomine sighed. "I just think why now? Why do you suddenly want to learn how to play basketball? Does it have anything to do with Akashi?"

"Of course not! Not everything I do has something to do with Aka-chan," she frowned. "I just...It's kind of embarrassing how I know nothing about basketball yet my closest friends are basketball players. Plus, I'm the manager for Seirin but half the time, I don't even know the things they do."

Aomine smirked and ruffled Haruka's hair, pushing her in front of him and placed his hands on her shoulders, walking behind her as he pushed her gently to the street basketball court.

"Just saying, I'll be a very strict coach to you."

"Hai, sensei!" Haruka saluted him and smiled. "Ao, can I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"Why do you have a basketball with you randomly? Did you know I was going to ask you to teach me?" she asked, pointing to the basketball Aomine had in his hand.

"Oh...Well...I thought if nothing works, I would just ditch you and go play basketball," he admitted.

"You're mean, Ao."

Aomine threw the basketball to her and decided to teach her the basics first. He asked her to dribble across the court and back but Aomine couldn't believe his eyes.

There were people with talents for basketball and those who worked hard to polish their skills. Those in the 'Generation of Miracles' had talents and Kuroko, although with a talent of his own, worked hard to polish his other skills in basketball. Haruka was neither talented nor could she achieve anything practicing. Half an hour later, she was still dribbling across the court but after every few bounce, the ball would bounce away from her and Haruka would have to run after it.

"Ruka-hime...you're even worse than Tetsu."

"Shut up! I never played basketball before."

"But you should at least know how to dribble! Everyone knows how to dribble!"

"Well, I don't!" Haruka shouted. "Teach me something else. We can dribble later."

Aomine tsked and picked up the ball, shooting at the hoop and scored. "Let's teach you how to shoot," he said, going to get the ball and threw it to her, standing under the hoop. "Show me how you shoot."

Haruka raised the ball over her head and threw with all her might at the hoop. The ball hit the backboard and bounced back at Haruka. She managed to duck in time but had the scare of her life.

"Ara, ara, what's this?" someone asked. Haruka turned around to see a group of guys picking up the basketball she had dodged. "Is this a date on the basketball court?"

"That's none of your business," Aomine said, walking up to Haruka to keep her safe just in case. "Please give our ball back."

"Give it back? I was planning on using it. I was going to thank you for giving it to me."

"Hey!" Haruka frowned. "That's our basketball! We didn't give it to you!"

"That girl's got a big mouth, hasn't she?"

Aomine glared at the guys and looked to Haruka. "Ruka-hime, stand by the side," he ordered then looked back to the guys. "Since you're not going to give the ball back, I'll make you give it up," he said. "I'll take you all on. If I win, you leave the ball and get lost."

"And if we win, the ball is ours. So is the girl," the leader of the guys smirked.

"If you win," Aomine smirked, looking to Haruka. He pulled his jacket off and threw it to her. "I'll let you see what you're missing out on for choosing Akashi."

"Hai, hai," Haruka rolled her eyes and smiled, holding onto his jacket for her. She made herself comfortable on the ground and cheered Aomine on.

The group of guys smirked, thinking it was going to be an easy win. The leader dribbled the ball, going past Aomine and was going to shoot but Aomine easily blocked him, stealing the ball and dribbled all the way to the other side, scoring easily.

"Ao, you're amazing! Ao is so cool!" Haruka cheered.

"Are you going to give up soon?" Aomine asked, barely sweating and looked to the panting group of guys who looked like they were going to collapse any minute now.

The leader glared at Aomine and straightened himself up, holding the basketball in his hand. He turned around and suddenly threw the basketball at Haruka with all his strength.

It happened too quickly for Haruka to react but Aomine was quick. He ran up to Haruka and blocked the basketball with his body, looking down at her. "You okay, Ruka-hime?" he asked.

"Ao! Are you okay? That must have really hurt!"

"It's only a basketball," Aomine laughed softly and smirked, ruffling Haruka's hair. "But if that hit you, Akashi wouldn't let me go that easy," he said and faced the group of guys. "Now you've really pissed me off," he said, picking up the basketball and restarted the game again.

When the group of boys were finally on the ground, too tired to move, Aomine took his jacket from Haruka and took her hand, pulling her up.

"Ao, you're amazing! You played one against like six of them! How is that even possible?"

"And you think Akashi is the only amazing one in the world?" Aomine smirked. "Shit...I forgot I was on a date with you. Maybe I can teach you basketball again next time."

"Mm! And it's ok, Ao, we can just go and get something to eat," Haruka smiled, holding onto his arm. "Ew...Ao! You're all wet from your sweat!"

"Then let me give you a hug!" Aomine laughed, chasing after Haruka.

* * *

"Haruka-chan, you have a lot of boyfriends, don't you?" her mother asked, sitting down at the table with dinner laid down.

After the date, Haruka asked Aomine to stay for dinner. Her mother was thrilled that he was staying for dinner because she always welcomed guests and since Haruka's dad was staying at work late, the more the merrier in the household.

"Oka-san, Ao is not my boyfriend. Ao is Momoi-san's boyfriend."

"I am not Satsuki's boyfriend," Aomine frowned.

"Aomine-kun, I hope our Haruka-chan is not giving you any trouble," her mother said and smiled at Aomine. "Thank you for always taking care of our Haruka-chan."

"It's okay...Akashi would make me go through the trouble anyway even if I don't do it myself."

"Oh my, Akashi-kun really cares about Haruka-chan, does he not?"

"Oka-san, that's enough. Aka-chan is no longer my boyfriend so please stop saying things like that."

"So, Aomine-kun," her mother said, ignoring Haruka altogether, "Am I right to say that Akashi-kun now has competition?"

Aomine looked at Haruka's mother, wondering what she was talking about then he realised that she was asking about whether or not there were other guys fighting Akashi for Haruka.

"Haha...I wouldn't say it's competition..."

"Why not? Is there someone else who's better than Akashi-kun?"

"It's the opposite, actually...I don't think anyone would dare to challenge Akashi for Ruka-hime."

"I'm full," Haruka said, putting her chopsticks down and got up. "Thank you for the food, oka-san. Ao, please leave after you've finished your dinner," she said and left the table.

Every time they mentioned Akashi, Haruka couldn't help but feel like she was going to cry. Well, that was what she would be feeling when she first broke up with Akashi. Now, she was pissed to the limit about it. What was so great about Akashi that she must be his girlfriend no matter what?

Was it his amazingly cool heterochromatic eyes? Or his amazing red hair that never seemed to be out of place? Or perhaps it was the way he spoke that could melt anyone. Maybe it was the aura he emitted; strong, cool and absolutely perfect.

"Snap out of it, Matsuoka Haruka!" she shouted to herself and looked at the tiger on her bed. "You are not perfect! You are not amazing! Your heterochromatic eyes are stupid! Who wants eyes with different colours? Your hair stinks! I hate the colour red anyway. I hate the way you speaks, thinking that you're all that all the time. And you have no aura whatsoever!"

Haruka knew it was stupid yelling at a soft toy but she felt a lot better after yelling it out. That was it. Next time someone said something about Akashi being perfect, she would just count all the things that she hated about him. Stupid eyes, stupid hair, stupid way of speech and stupid aura, she repeated in her head.

* * *

"This should be interesting," Haruka said, folding her arms when Kuroko had came to pick her up for their date.

Haruka's hatred for Kise for organising these little dates slowly slipped away. She actually enjoyed the dates, minus Midorima's of course, and she was looking forward to going out with Kuroko. The thought of a date with Kuroko made her giddy.

She had known from the way Kuroko treated Momoi that Kuroko was actually quite smooth with the ladies but she had always wondered how it would be like to go on a date with him. Now she was going to find out.

"Good morning," Kuroko greeted. He was wearing a plain polo shirt and shorts that came up to his knees and a simple bag slung over his shoulders. "Are you ready, Haruka-san?"

"Hai," Haruka said, following after Kuroko. For some reason, she felt more like she was going to run an errand with her little brother rather than going on a date with a guy her age. "Ano...Kuroko-kun?" she asked. Kuroko stopped and turned his head around. "You don't look like you want to be here."

"Kise-kun set this up. I was against it because what if Akashi-kun found out? Only Kise-kun would dare to do such a thing. But then I thought that it could be quite interesting, going on a date with Haruka-san."

Haruka nodded and continued walking with Kuroko with an unknown awkward atmosphere around them. Kuroko first stopped at a café and they were given a table almost immediately. Now that she thought about it, Haruka had skipped breakfast that morning and she was actually starving.

Holding the menu in his hand, Kuroko started what seemed like a chant to the waitress. "Kuroko-kun, we can't eat that much by ourselves," Haruka stopped him. "Can you...cut down some?"

"Don't worry, Kagami-kun can finish it."

"Kagami-kun?"

"Oi, what did you call me here for?"

Haruka turned around and speak of the devil, there Kagami was. What was he doing here on Kuroko and her date?

"Haruka-san? Kuroko, what are you planning?"

"Nothing. Haruka-san and I are on a date so I thought of calling you here."

"Huh?! What does your date have to do with me?" Kagami asked. "And why are you on a date?!"

"Because Kise-kun said so," Kuroko said. "I thought maybe it would be less awkward with Kagami-kun here."

"Actually...it's more awkward," Haruka mumbled.

Nonetheless, Kagami sat down with them, mumbling about how he was being a third wheel and that he really didn't want to be there. However, when he saw the food, his attitude changed, saying that Kuroko should have called him here earlier.

"Well, thanks for the date," Haruka said, sighing softly and looked at Kuroko. Kagami was standing at the driveway, waiting for Kuroko. "It was...nice."

"Did you not like Kagami-kun coming?"

"Huh? Oh no...I didn't mind. It was just...a little unexpected."

After saying goodbye, Haruka went up to her room and let out a soft sigh, collapsing onto her bed. Only Murasakibara left now. It made her wonder what they were going to do on the date.

Hopefully...not another kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

"Um...am I here to watch you eat or are we on a date?" Haruka asked, watching Murasakibara munched on his snacks.

They had been walking around for about an hour and a half now and all Haruka did was follow behind Murasakibara while he stuffed his mouth with sweets and crisps. Not to mention how awkward Haruka felt because of their height difference.

Murasakibara, 208 cm.

Haruka, 155 cm.

Height difference, 53 cm.

They were attracting attention just by walking next to each other. Haruka still hadn't taken Murasakibara's hair colour into account for them attracting attention. She was starting to regret agreeing to come onto this date with him.

Murasakibara looked down at Haruka when she complained then continued walking as if he didn't hear her. Haruka sighed, following Murasakibara around but really just wanted to go home.

"We're here," Murasakibara said, standing in front of a café. Haruka looked at the café and frowned.

"This café is fifteen minutes away from my house! You made me walk around for an hour and a half to bring me here?!" Haruka asked.

She knew that Murasakibara was a special case but she didn't know that he was this special.

Murasakibara stepped into the café and sat down at a table with Haruka. It was quite a sight to see Murasakibara sitting in the chair that looked too small for him, hunched over a table that looked tiny compared to him.

"Hello and welcome, how may I help you today?" the waitress asked, handing the two of them menus. She blushed softly when looking at Murasakibara but Haruka couldn't help but notice how even when he was sitting down, he was still taller than the standing waitress.

Murasakibara pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to the waitress. She looked through what looked like a piece of paper and smiled, taking the menus back.

"Please follow me," she said. Murasakibara stood up and looked at Haruka, waiting for her to follow.

The waitress led them through the café then came to a door that Haruka had never noticed before, walking into what looked like an extension of the café. It looked like many kitchens made into one on the inside. Several couples were already at few of the mini kitchens and Haruka looked at Murasakibara, wondering if they were going to be like them.

"Alright, you have three hours here," the waitress smiled. "Hopefully, all the ingredients you're looking for would be here in the kitchen. If not, you should be able to buy from the main kitchen of the café."

Murasakibara nodded and walked over to an empty mini kitchen, looking to Haruka. Haruka frowned and looked at Murasakibara. "We're cooking? Mura-kun, you know I can't cook."

"But for some reason, you can make desserts," he said, putting on an apron.

He placed another apron on Haruka, making her jump. He smirked softly and Haruka covered her mouth, stepping away from him. "I can do it myself," she said and turned away, tying the apron behind her back.

Murasakibara was a natural in the kitchen and he did most of the preparation and the making of the desserts. Haruka was more of a helper than a partner but she was enjoying herself.

"Mura-kun, how did you come up with this idea? I didn't even know this café did this."

"I come here often," he said. Haruka raised an eyebrow. She knew for certain that his house was nowhere near here so why did he come here often? "One day, the café did a promo about this then Ki-chin talked about a date with Ruka-hime-chin."

"Why do you come here often? Your house is nowhere near here."

Murasakibara looked at Haruka, saying nothing as he handed the biscuits to Haruka, taking one and put it in his mouth, crunching the biscuit.

"Ruka-hime-chin, why aren't you back with Aka-chin?"

"Because of his stupid hair!" Haruka said, raising her voice slightly. Murasakibara looked around and some of the other couples looked at them. "And...his stupid eyes! And the way his speaks and his stupid aura!"

"Aura?"

"Yes, aura! That stupid...I'm all that because I'm perfect. The stupid, I'm always right so I always win!" Haruka explained.

Murasakibara smirked softly at Haruka.

"Really? Ruka-hime-chin, I think those qualities are the ones that you like most about Aka-chin," he said. Haruka froze and blushed bright red, denying it. "When you were still together, Ruka-hime-chin always played with Aka-chin's hair. And when he talks to you, you always look into his eyes and he's the only person you can hear. As for that aura...Ruka-hime-chin does nothing but smile when around Aka-chin."

"That's because I liked him so much back then!" Haruka protested. "When you like someone, everything bad becomes good."

"Then just get back with Aka-chin so everything becomes good again."

Haruka finished making her sundae and looked at Murasakibara. Could she just get back with Akashi? Would he want to?

"Mura-kun, say ah!" Haruka smiled, feeding him a spoonful of her sundae.

"Look, Jun-kun! Now that's love," a girl said to her boyfriend, watching Haruka and Murasakibara. "They love each other so much even though their height difference is so great."

Haruka shoved the spoonful of sundae into Murasakibara's mouth, nearly choking him and turned away, going to make something else.

* * *

"I'm home..." Haruka said, sighing softly and fell onto the sofa, hugging the cushion close.

"Ah, Haruka-chan," her mother smiled. "Dinner won't be ready yet. How was your date with Murasakibara-kun?"

"Tiring..." she mumbled. "Mura-kun and I made dessert all afternoon...then we ate all of them...I'm so full right now."

"Go and take a nap then, Haruka-chan," her mother said. "I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Haruka went up to her room and jumped onto her bed, hugging the giant tiger and closed her eyes, about to go to sleep when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and debated whether or not she should pick up. Her mind shouted no while her heart begged yes. In the end, her heart won.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Haruka."

"Aka-chan..."

"You sound tired. Where did you go with Atsushi today?"

"Huh...Mura-kun took me to a café and we made lots of desserts."

"Desserts, huh? That sounds like Atsushi's kind of date. What about Tetsuya?"

"Kuroko-kun? Kuroko-kun brought Kagami-kun on the date..."

"And Daiki?" he asked. When he asked about Aomine, Haruka could hear somewhat of a hint of spike in his tone of voice. Although Akashi never showed it, Haruka suspected that he was somehow jealous of Aomine.

"Ao taught me basketball," Haruka smiled. "And then he had a match, one-on-six. Ao won! He was amazing!"

"I can teach you basketball. Tell Daiki that he doesn't need to bother teaching you."

"Aka-chan...you live in Kyoto..."

"Where did Shintaro take you?"

"Aka-chan, you're not listening to me! Ao can teach me basketball. You live all the way in Kyoto. Even if I want you to teach me, you can't."

"I don't want Daiki teaching you. Only I can teach you basketball."

"Midorima took me to a concert but I fell asleep," Haruka said, quickly changing the subject. Akashi laughed softly on the other end.

"You fell asleep? Then again, Shintaro's idea of a date is quite boring. And Haruka, you're not listening to me now. I said, only I can teach you basketball."

"Kise-kun took me to the zoo! It was so much fun. Kise-kun and I took lots of pictures. Maybe I can show it to Aka-chan some day. Oh, and I bought you a hat as well. You like lions right, Aka-chan?"

"Haruka, only I can teach you basketball," Akashi repeated. "Did you hear me? Only me and no one else."

"Then Aka-chan...would you teach me basketball?"

"Only if you dance for me."

"Huh? Aka-chan, you said you would teach me basketball."

"I didn't say it was for free. I want you to dance for me."

"Goodnight, Aka-chan."

"Haruka."

"What?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, Aka-chan," she said and smiled. "Goodnight, Aka-chan."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Kise-kun, where are you?" Haruka asked, on the phone with Kise.

She was standing on the platform at the train station, waiting for Kise since he said he was going to take her somewhere. But she had been waiting for half an hour and still no Kise.

"Ah, Rukacchi! I'm going to be late, Rukacchi. Why don't you get on the train first?"

"But I don't have the ticket, Kise-kun, you do."

"I asked your mother to put it in your bag," Kise said. When did Kise talk to her mother? "But anyway, get on the train but don't look at the ticket yet! I want the destination to be a surprise. Get on the bullet train that leaves in five minutes."

"Huh? Don't look at the ticket? Then how do I know when to get off?" Haruka asked, making her way to where the train was. She hopped on, still on the phone with Kise.

"It's the last stop, Rukacchi. You'll get off for sure. Well, I'll see you then, Rukacchi, bye!"

Kise hung up on Haruka, leaving the girl feeling puzzled. When the door closed and the train started moving, Haruka sat down and opened her bag. Who cared what Kise said about the destination being a surprise? There was no one here to stop her at looking at it.

She searched around until she opened her purse and saw that her mother had slipped the ticket in. She pulled the ticket out and read it then her eyes widened. Even though Haruka tried to compose herself, she couldn't help but shout, making everyone on the train look at her.

"Kyoto?!"

* * *

*A.N: I like writing the phone conversation between Haruka and Akashi. I feel like Akashi should be sweet around her yet not lose that leader aura. Well, tell me what you think in the reviews!*


	12. Chapter 12

Haruka stared at the ticket in disbelief and pulled her phone out, trying to call Kise but he refused to pick up the phone. "Die, Kise!" she cursed and threw her phone into her bag, frowning slightly.

Of all the places, Kyoto!

And how was she so stupid to let Kise get her onto the train like that?

She looked at her watch and frowned. She had just got onto the train so she had two and a half hours until she was at Kyoto. But the train would make some stops so maybe she should get off at one of the stops and make it back home. But Kyoto was where Akashi was and that made Haruka think about it.

All the thinking and getting mad at Kise had made Haruka tired and ten minutes into the journey, she fell asleep. When she woke up, the train was just pulling up at the last station. Haruka went to the other side of the train, looking onto the platform.

She was so happy when she saw Akashi on the platform. Finally, somebody she could trust.

As soon as the door opened, Haruka stepped off the train and ran up to Akashi, wrapping her arms around him. She was just glad to see him after being on the train for two and a half hours by herself.

"Haruka?" Akashi asked. His tone suggested that his was confused which made Haruka confused. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean? Kise-kun told me to get on the train and it was for Kyoto. I thought Aka-chan was here for me."

"I came here because Ryouta told me that they were all coming to Kyoto so I came to get them lest they get lost here."

"I'm glad that Aka-chan is here," Haruka said, tightening her arms around him. "Kise-kun is a meanie."

"I'll punish him later," Akashi said, taking her hand and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Come on, you must be tired after that journey. Let's go back to my house."

Haruka gripped onto Akashi's hand tightly and smiled, walking by his side. It felt like they were back in middle school when they were going out. And like before, Akashi never once let go of her hand.

"Oh, Aka-chan, look!" Haruka gasped, pulling Akashi to a shop display window on their way back to Akashi's house. "Aww...kawaii," she said. Akashi stood by her side, holding onto her hand tightly.

"Do you want it?" he asked.

"Huh? No. Just because I like something doesn't mean I have to have it," she said. "But look, Akashi, that looks like you," she pointed to an orang-utan toy in the display. "His hair is red like yours!"

"That one looks like you," Akashi pointed to a pig one. "It's so cute."

"I don't want to be a pig."

"Then let's go," he said, pulling her but Haruka stay rooted.

"I'm here in Kyoto, Aka-chan, I don't want to go home. I want to explore!"

"Where do you want to go then?"

"Iwatayama Monkey Park!"

"That's in Arashiyama, we'll have to take the train."

Haruka nodded and began pulling Akashi back to the station. They bought the tickets and boarded the train, heading to Arashiyama.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Aomine asked, standing on the platform of Kyoto station.

The group of rainbow hair colour boys were attracting attention, especially Kise who apparently, even in Kyoto, was still very well known. Kise waved and signed autographs, smiling for pictures until he was dragged off by Aomine.

"Kise! What the hell are we doing in Kyoto?"

"Akashicchi and Rukacchi are on a date! We're here to spy," Kise said, pulling out a binoculars and looked around, searching the crowd for the red head and the petite girl.

"Akashi and Ruka-hime? Are they back together? Since when?" Aomine questioned.

"Not yet~! But after today, I'm sure they'll be all sweet again!"

"So why are we here to spy on them?" Midorima asked. "Our luck today is not too great. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Aka-chin..." Murasakibara pointed out, watching as Haruka pulled Akashi into the station and they went to buy their tickets.

"Oh! Murasakibaracchi, you're better than a pair of binoculars! Let's follow them!" Kise said, following after the pair though they kept a distance because if they got too close, they would be found out rather quickly.

Kuroko, however, managed to get close enough to overhear that they were heading to Arashiyama so the group went to buy their tickets too. They managed to board the train before it departed but they were rather close to the couple so they kept to keep a low profile although it was rather hard to conceal Murasakibara.

"Oh! Togetsukyo (Moon Crossing Bridge) is near Iwatayama Monkey Park!" Haruka gasped. "Aka-chan, can we go? We can see the cherry blossoms."

"If you want to."

"Togetsukyo..." Kise and Aomine frowned, looking through the tourist guidebook that they had obtained at the station. Kise frowned at the guidebook and looked at Aomine. "Isn't it...a little too romantic for Akashicchi?"

* * *

Once again, Akashi took Haruka's hand into his when they left the train and he led the way, taking her to the monkey park. Akashi bought the tickets and began the hike with Haruka. They came to a fork and were debating which way to go.

"Since the left is faster, we'll go this way," Akashi said, pulling her along but Haruka refused to move.

"Yeah but it's also steeper. The right is better. Plus, we'll come to the children park, wouldn't we? I want to go there."

"Haruka, you're in high school now. The children park is no place for you."

"I don't care. I still want to go this way. If Aka-chan wants to go left, then go. I'll go by myself," she said, wriggling her hand away from his but Akashi was stronger as he gripped tighter onto her hand.

"You cannot go by yourself. What if something happens and I wasn't there to protect you?" he asked then sighed. "I always win because I'm always right," he said.

"Then you can win and be right by yourself," Haruka said, turning to the right, about to leave Akashi.

Surprisingly, he didn't pull her back but instead, followed her. "But when it comes to you, Haruka, I don't mind losing even though I'm right."

Haruka blushed and looked away. "What do you mean even though you're right? Aka-chan is never right."

"Whatever you say," Akashi smiled. "Tell me if you're tired, we'll stop for a rest."

After the thirty minutes hike, they were finally at the top of the mountain where they were shown to a hut where they sold drinks and food for the monkeys. Haruka bought some drinks for them and one of each bag of food available for the monkeys.

"Aka-chan, look! Doesn't that monkey remind you of Kise-kun?" Haruka pointed.

The monkey she was talking about was in the middle, surrounded by other monkeys. Indeed it did look like Kise being surrounded by his fan girls.

"Oh! Kuroko-kun monkey!" Haruka gasped though before Akashi could see, the monkey disappeared somewhere. "Eh...it's gone..."

Haruka opened one of the bags of food and held out some apple slices for the monkeys, watching as several of them went up to her, snatching the food before running off to eat. Haruka giggled and smiled, feeding them some more.

* * *

"Huh...why did Akashicchi and Rukacchi come to such a place for a date?" Kise asked, hiking up the mountain. Although they were all basketball players, they were starting to feel fatigue with all the hiking and the sun beating down on them. Unlike Haruka and Akashi, they had decided to go for the left route. "Kurokocchi, don't die!" he shouted when he saw Kuroko fainting in the middle of the road.

"Hurry up!" Aomine shouted, way ahead of the group.

Murasakibara picked Kuroko up and slung him over his shoulders, hiking after Aomine. "This is a waste of time," Midorima said, pushing his glasses and looked at Kise. "You will pay for this, Kise."

* * *

"Haruka, I think you've fed enough to the monkeys," Akashi said. "I'm starting to think you care more about the monkeys than you do me."

"But the monkeys are so cute," she smiled, feeding some more nuts to the monkeys. "Look at how cute they are when they eat!"

"I can be cute too."

"Aka-chan, just because I call you Aka-chan doesn't mean you're cute," Haruka said. "If Aka-chan was cute, Aka-chan wouldn't be Aka-chan."

"But Haruka like cute things, right? Like those toys in the display window and these monkeys. Wouldn't I be cute if Haruka likes me?"

"Baka!" Haruka shouted, blushing bright red. "Who said I like you? And...I didn't like you because you're cute. I like you because Aka-chan is Aka-chan."

"I like it when you blush like that," Akashi said, stroking her cheek. "I remember how you always used to blush like this whenever I say something to you."

"I'm done feeding now," Haruka said. "Let's go to Togetsukyo."

Akashi took her hand and smiled softly. "Let's play a game, Haruka. I tell you something that I like about you and you tell me something you like about me. I already told you one, it's your turn."

"I refuse to play."

"Refusal is denied."

"You're being unreasonable, Aka-chan."

"Just tell me."

Haruka thought about it for a moment. She listed the things in her mind that she hated about Akashi. His hair, his eyes, his way of speech and his aura. Right, there was nothing she liked about him. Then Murasakibara popped into her head and she remembered how he said that the things she hated about Akashi now was really the things she liked about him.

"Your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Aka-chan's eyes...Aka-chan has heterochromatic eyes. I like it very much."

* * *

"Kise, can you concentrate please?" Midorima asked, pushing his glasses up. "I don't see Akashi and Haruka anywhere here."

The group had finally reached the top of the mountain but Akashi and Haruka had left not too long ago though they never met. However, instead of looking for Akashi and Haruka, Kise got distracted by the monkeys and was now having fun feeding them.

"Oh! Look, the monkeys will go on Midorimacchi's head!" Kise said, putting the peanuts on Midorima's head and watched as the monkeys climbed Midorima, getting to the peanuts.

Needless to say, they were kicked out.

* * *

"I like that you say whatever's on your mind. You're not afraid of me like other people are."

"I like Aka-chan's hair. It looks so fluffy."

Akashi laughed softly as they were now walking on the bridge. Even though Haruka said she wanted to come here, she was starting to regret it. The romantic feeling was starting to feel awkward.

"I like that no matter how, you're always so cute."

"I like Aka-chan when you're on the court. Like they always say, men are at their best looking when they concentrate."

* * *

"Oh! I'm so going to bring my girlfriends here next time," Kise said, walking on the bridge with the 'Generation of Miracles'.

"Because of you, we've now lost Akashi and Ruka-hime," Aomine glared at Kise. "And we're in Kyoto! Most of your girlfriends are in Tokyo."

"So? I can find a girlfriend here in Kyoto."

"More to the point, where is Akashi and Ruka-hime?"

* * *

"I had fun today," Haruka smiled, on the train back to Akashi's house.

"There's a festival near my house tonight," Akashi said. "Would you like to go?"

"Really? Of course I would!" Haruka smiled then frowned. "Hm...but I don't have any clothes...I was tricked by Kise-kun to get on that train."

"Don't worry, my mother is here. I'm sure she can find you something," Akashi smiled, stroking her hair.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ah, Haruka-chan!" Akashi's mother smiled when she saw Haruka walking through the door. As soon as Haruka stepped in, she gave Haruka a hug, smiling brightly at her. "It's been such a long time, Haruka-chan. Our Sei-chan must have done something to make you so mad at him, right? I do apologise on his behalf."

"Junko-san..." Haruka muttered, pulling away from the hug and smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Junko-san."

"I'm just glad that you're taking our Sei-chan back."

Haruka looked to Akashi then at Junko, letting out a soft sigh. "Aka-chan and I are-"

"I don't want to hear it," Junko said. "Even if you're not back together, by the end of today, I'll have you saying that you love him."

Haruka blushed and looked at Akashi. Although Junko did not have the red hair, she definitely saw where his personality came from. Junko, like her own mother, was dead set on having Haruka marry Akashi for some reason.

"Ka-san, we're going to the festival today. Do you have anything for Haruka to wear? She was tricked onto the train by Ryouta."

"Oh the festival?" she asked and smiled. "Of course I have something for you, Haruka-chan. Come on," she said, taking the girl's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"Ano...Junko-san, we still have a lot of time until the festival."

"Haruka-chan, it takes a long time to choose the right kimono and after that, the dressing up, the make-up. We won't have any time," Junko said. "Sei-chan! Your kimono is in your room, please go and put it on!" she called to Akashi.

Haruka, on the other hand, was pulled into Junko's room. Junko opened her closet and chose several kimonos, putting them up to Haruka's body one by one before choosing a red one. To match Akashi's hair was her exact words.

Junko was right when she said that it was going to take them a long time. Haruka never really wore kimonos before. The last time she remembered wearing one was when she was really little and her mother and dressed her. So while Junko was helping Haruka with the kimono, she also explained to her how to properly put one on.

"You don't need make-up, Haruka-chan," Junko smiled softly, fixing Haruka's hair for her. "Oh you're beautiful, Haruka-chan. Sei-chan was wrong to let you go."

"Ka-san, it's time. Are you done?" Akashi asked.

"Wait a minute," she said and looked at Haruka, smiling widely. "Stay here," she said to Haruka and walked out, checking on Akashi that he had put on his own kimono the right way. "Haruka-chan, please come out."

Haruka took in a deep breath and walked over to the door. She didn't know what Akashi would think of the kimono. Now that she thought about it, this was the first time he had seen her in a kimono. The first time she would see him in one as well. She opened the door and looked Akashi straight in the eyes.

A smirk broke onto Akashi's face when he saw her. Haruka blushed softly and looked down, clenching her hands together.

"Sei-chan, it's polite to tell Haruka-chan she looks beautiful," his mother whispered to him.

"I think she looks beautiful whatever she wears," Akashi smiled, taking Haruka's hand. Junko couldn't believe how sweet her son could be but nonetheless, smiled.

"Alright then, have fun at the festival."

"Thank you, Junko-san," Haruka said, following Akashi out. "Aka-chan...you look really good in your kimono."

And Haruka wasn't just saying it. He wore a red kimono, a duller red than his hair but he still matched with Haruka. She suspected that it was Junko's doing. Akashi looked like a traditional Japanese man in his kimono yet still emitted his youthfulness. Simply put, he was gorgeous.

"And who would have thought that we would match?" he smirked, gripping her hand tightly as they were approaching the festival.

Before Haruka could reply, she was suddenly pulled away from Akashi. Because it caught him off guard, Akashi let Haruka's hand slip from his. He frowned and glared to whoever it was who stole Haruka, only to see his fellow friends from the 'Generation of Miracles'.

"Akashicchi! You caused us so much trouble today! We tried spying on your date but you and Rukacchi kept disappearing," Kise pouted. "But tonight, we're going to disappear with Rukacchi! If you really love Rukacchi, you would be able to find her in this mass of people! You have until the fireworks! Let's go!"

As soon as Kise stopped talking, the 'Generation of Miracles' dispersed into the crowd along with Haruka. Akashi didn't even get the chance to see who grab the girl. Either way, he was going to find Haruka. Because he was always right and he would always win.

* * *

"Let me go!" Haruka frowned, glaring at Midorima who was gripping onto her wrist. "Of all people, why did I end up with you?" she hissed.

"Because that was our plan," he said and sighed. "You think I want to be here as well? My luck today is really rock bottom."

"You're wearing a kimono..." Haruka muttered softly. She couldn't help but notice that Midorima, no matter how much she hated him, looked good in his kimono.

"Kise managed to find some for us to wear," he said. "It is a festival after all," he sighed. "You look really good in your kimono. You match with Akashi's hair."

"Sorry, I gotta steal Rukacchi now!" Kise said, suddenly grabbing Haruka before either Haruka or Midorima had the time to react. "Rukacchi! Oh my gosh, you're so adorable in your kimono!"

Kise attacked Haruka with a hug and Haruka pulled away, afraid that he was going to mess her hair up.

"Do you like mine?" he asked, turning on the spot to show off his kimono. Haruka made a face, looking to the side. Although she didn't want to admit it to fuel his ego, Kise really looked good in his kimono like he always did in everything else.

"Kise-kun...Aka-chan and I were having a great time until you guys came along..."

"That's mean, Rukacchi! I just wanna prove that Akashicchi really likes you! If he can't find you then...maybe you're just not meant to be."

Haruka frowned. She wanted Akashi to find her. But what if Akashi really didn't find her? Would it be like Kise said that they weren't meant to be? But she had just started to feel that she wanted to get back with Akashi. What would she do if Akashi didn't find her?

"Time's up!" Kise said and pushed Haruka into someone.

"Careful, you might hurt Ruka-hime," Aomine said, holding onto Haruka.

"Well, it's your turn to take care of her now!" Kise said, disappearing off into the crowd.

"So a date with Akashi, huh?"

Haruka blushed. "Shut up, Ao. What are you guys doing here?"

"It was Kise's stupid idea. I did want to see how you got on though."

"You're wearing a kimono," she pointed out. Oddly enough, even with Aomine's rough demeanour, the kimono made him look calm and even suited him. "It looks weird, Ao in a kimono."

"And you still look like a princess in your kimono," Aomine smirked.

"Mine-chin, it's my turn now," Murasakibara said, appearing out of nowhere.

"What? I just started talking to Ruka-hime."

"Ki-chin said you can't have her for long because Aka-chin will know," Murasakibara said, taking Haruka away from Aomine and directed her into the crowd.

As expected from Murasakibara, he only took Haruka to the food stall and she ended up having to buy him the food. As a reward, was what he said, for going through all these trouble for Akashi and her.

"Mura-kun...you look weird in your kimono," she said, looking at him. "How did they find one your size?" she asked.

"They didn't," he said. "If you look closely, I'm wearing my trousers. The kimono only came up to my thighs."

"You're a freaking giant..." Haruka muttered then bumped into someone. "I am so sorry."

"Ah, Haruka-san, I was looking for you," Kuroko said. "Murasakibara-kun, it's my turn now."

"Goodbye," Murasakibara said, walking off, disappearing to get more snacks.

Haruka stuck close to Kuroko though they didn't talk. She couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked in his kimono. Adorable and pure he was.

"Here," Kuroko said, handing her a popsicle.

"Thank you," Haruka smiled, taking the popsicle from him. "So...is Kuroko my guard until Aka-chan finds me?"

"That is the plan."

"Found you," Akashi said, emerging from the crowd. He took Haruka's arm and pulled her into him, smirking softly.

"No!" Kise shouted, looking like he had been running around a lot, probably to stop Akashi from finding Haruka. "How did you find her?!"

"Do you think I'm an idiot, Ryouta?" Akashi asked, looking at Kise and the blonde shut up, shaking his head. "It's not hard to know who you'll put her with. Shintaro is out of the equation because Haruka doesn't like him. Ryouta would be busy surrounded by his fan girls to take care of Haruka. You wouldn't let her be with Atsushi because of his height and it won't be hard to know where he'll go with all the food stalls around. As for Daiki, you might guess that since he is Haruka's best friend, I would go for him first. So the only person left is Tetsuya. And he can use misdirection to disappear with him. So I just linger around the popsicle stall and the milkshake stall to catch them."

"Huh...this is not fun at all!" Kise pouted. "I didn't get to spy on you guys on your date as well..."

"And whose fault was that? If you weren't too busy feeding those monkeys."

"But they were so cute!"

Haruka looked at Akashi and smiled. Not only did he understand his old team mates well but he also understood her relationship with them to be able to predict where she was. She gripped his hand tightly and pulled him away from the crowd, going to find somewhere quieter to watch the fireworks. Luckily for her, the others were too distracted by Kise to notice that they had left.

"Here," Haruka said, handing her popsicle to Akashi. "We can share."

"You're oddly friendly," Akashi said, taking the popsicle from her then made a face. "I don't like the cola flavoured one."

"Oh yeah...Aka-chan's an old fashioned guy who likes the traditional flavours," Haruka smiled. "That's because...Aka-chan found me."

"I will always find you. Ryouta's mind is quite simple," he said.

Haruka was going to say something but the fireworks started, catching her attention. Akashi watched her then turned his attention to the fireworks as well. Haruka glanced at him before gently kissing him on the cheek and whispered something into his ear.

"I like Aka-chan...a lot."


	14. Chapter 14

"Welcome!" Haruka greeted though her face was rather stiff. Why were they here? Of all the places and festivals to be at, they decided to come to the Sakurai TV Festival.

"Rukacchi looks so cute in her maid outfit!" Kise gasped.

"I'm starting to think that you guys have turned into professional stalkers..." Haruka muttered. She was sure that none of them knew which TV station she worked for. Even though her adverts only played on Sakurai TV, she was sure that no one would ever notice such a trivial thing.

"Don't say that, Rukacchi! My manager told me that Sakurai TV was going to have a festival and I remember from searching Rukacchi up that you worked for Sakurai TV so I was like, 'Let's go visit Rukacchi!'."

"Why is Aka-chan here too?" she asked, feeling embarrassed, especially since she was wearing her maid outfit.

"More to the point, why are you wearing a maid outfit?" Akashi asked. "I don't like it, Haruka, go change."

"I can't. I'm at work now, Aka-chan," she said. "There's a café in the building and that's my station. I'm only welcoming the guests now but later on, I have to go back to the café and serve. And since it's a cosplay café the maid outfit is kind of a must. We change every hour though."

"Oh, are these your friends?" a girl with long brown hair, wearing a short French maid costume with long sleeves. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Ruka-chan?"

"Oh...everyone, this is Chinatsu-san," Haruka introduced. "Chinatsu-san is a game show girl. She also does advertisements like me."

"Hello," Chinatsu smirked at the boys, putting her arm around Haruka's shoulders and looked the boys over before pointing at Akashi. "You. You must be Ruka-chan's boyfriend, Aka-chan, right? I can tell by your aura."

"Chinatsu-san!" Haruka blushed. "Aka-chan, this is Chinatsu-san. Chinatsu-san, that is Akashi Seijuro. Not Aka-chan."

"That's right, Aka-chan is a nickname that only Rukacchi can use!" Kise grinned then held his hand out, smirking at Chinatsu. "I'm sure I don't need an introduction."

Chinatsu sniggered and slapped Kise's hand away. "Kise Ryouta, the model. I know who you are. I just didn't know that you're actually as big-headed as Ruka-chan says you are."

"Oh, Chinatsu-san, this is Ao," Haruka smiled, introducing her best friend.

"Oh! Is he a foreigner?!"

"I'm not a foreigner! If you're talking about my skin tone, it's because I play street basketball a lot since I was young," Aomine frowned. "I don't like her, Ruka-hime."

"That's Kuroko-kun, Chinatsu-san."

"Eh?! There was another person?" she asked and looked at Kuroko. "He's kinda cute...but...he looks boring."

"Well, let's go in to the café," Haruka said.

"Ruka-chan, you missed out someone," Chinatsu said, looking at Midorima. "Who's he?"

"You don't need to know," she said, pulling Chinatsu by her hand to the café inside the TV station building.

As soon as they were inside, Chinatsu and Haruka were on professional mode, ignoring the fact that the boys were Haruka's friends. Haruka served them to a table, handed them the menus and waited to take their order.

"Oh! These are all the things that Rukacchi advertised for!" Kise gasped, looking through the menu.

"Some of them were Chinatsu-san's," Haruka pointed out. "But that's the whole point of this café, that we sell the products we advertise."

"Then I want a Boba Cha!" Kise said. "And that ice cream thing."

Haruka sighed. "Okay...Boba Cha and the banana split. Ao?"

"I think I'll have a milkshake. That's it."

"Milkshake," Haruka nodded. "And vanilla milkshake for Kuroko-kun. Tea for Aka-chan," she smiled. "Anything else?"

"I would like a tea too," Midorima added.

"Okay, nothing else then," Haruka said and turned away, walking off.

Midorima glared after Haruka but kept his anger in. There was no way he was going to lose it with Haruka in front of Akashi. Haruka came back a moment later, serving them their orders (even Midorima's tea) before going back to her work.

"Haruka-san! We have a big problem," a girl said, running up to Haruka. "The waiters can't make it. They were involved in an accident. None of them were hurt but they have to go down to the police station so they won't be back for the day," the girl frowned. "The festival just started but later on, there will be more people. We won't be able to handle it without the boys."

"What? That's a big problem..." Haruka said then gasped, snapping her head to the boys. She grinned softly and looked at the girl. "I'll solve the problem for us," she smiled then skipped over to their table. "Can I ask you a big favour?"

* * *

"So why are we in this ridiculous costume?" Midorima asked.

Haruka slapped Midorima behind his head and walked in a circle around the boys, taking a look of their costume before stopping in front of the group. She was allowed a little time off to train them.

"Alright, you are in costume because like I said, our waiters cannot be here today so we need some males to help us serve. Seeing as I know you, you're chosen. Right now, you're just a normal waiter," she said, looking at them again.

They all wore the same basic clothes; suit, a hat and black trousers. The shirt they wore underneath corresponded their hair colour and only Kise, Murasakibara and Akashi were wearing a tie. Kuroko had a bow tie, Midorima with his top buttons undone and Aomine wore a shirt. They were meant to look like normal waiters to match with the girls' maid outfits.

"Every hour, we change into a different costume but your costume would match with the girls. You will know what you're going to wear later. Right, on to the important things," she said. "You are now waiters. Please act with good manners and with patience with your customers. Use your charms! And when you change costumes, try and act accordingly to what your costume reflects."

"So...this is a cosplay café?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes, I said this before," Haruka sighed and handed them each a notepad and a pen. "Keep those with you to take down orders. Now, if there's anything you still don't understand...try not to find me."

Haruka left the boys and went back to the café. Deep down, she was glad that they were helping her and she really did hope that they were going to do well. As soon as she left, so did the boys.

There were more customers now than before and the boys were fitting in quite well, Kise especially.

"Kise-kun works for Sakurai TV?" some girls asked.

"No, I'm just helping out a friend today. So what can I get for you lovely ladies today?" he asked.

Haruka let out a soft sigh of relief, glad that at least Kise was quickly adapting to it.

"This is boring," Aomine said, hitting the notepad on Haruka's head and yawned. "So this is what you do for a living?"

"When there's a festival," Haruka said, taking the notepad on him, pressing it to his chest. "Please take this seriously, Ao. I need your help," she pouted.

"For the cute Ruka-hime, I'll do anything for you," Aomine smirked, stroking her chin and took the notepad. "In exchange for another date. I didn't finish teaching you basketball."

Haruka glanced over to Akashi at the mention of her basketball lessons and saw that he was watching them cautiously even though he was serving his customers. It was clear that he didn't like that Aomine and Haruka were so close.

"Ano...about that..." Haruka said softly, still looking at Akashi. Aomine caught sight of her eyes and followed her gaze to the red head.

"Akashi said no, didn't he?" he asked.

"He's didn't say no...he said that he'll teach me instead."

"Did he now? He lives in Kyoto, Ruka-hime."

"Ao...Aka-chan can teach me," she smiled softly. "I want Aka-chan to teach me."

"Still calling him Aka-chan?" Aomine smirked. "I think you should call him Seijuro, Ruka-hime."

Haruka's face heat up and she shook her head quickly. "Aka-chan is Aka-chan!"

* * *

"Thank you very much for the help," Haruka said, bowing to the boys and smiled. "You guys really helped us out today."

"No problem, I like it!" Kise grinned. "I especially liked the pilot costume. I think I should be a pilot."

"You'll crash the plane," Murasakibara commented.

"But anyway," Haruka said, cutting in. "Really thank you, for the help. So um...if you don't mind, you should go now so I can wrap up."

Reluctantly, (apart from Midorima) the 'Generation of Miracles' left the TV station one by one. Akashi was the left to leave and Haruka stared after him before gathering her courage and shouted for him.

"Sei-chan!" she shouted. Akashi stopped and turned around, making Haruka's face go bright red. "I...I mean Aka-chan," she corrected herself. "Aka-chan...are you free this Saturday?" she asked. "I...thought maybe we could...you know, go through with that basketball lesson."

"And the dance for me," he reminded her and smirked. "What did you call me before?"

"N-nothing! So this Saturday, okay? I'll see you," she said.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sei-chan...Aka-chan...Sei-chan...Aka-chan..." Haruka mumbled as she made her way to the street basketball court. She was debating with herself as to which name to use for Akashi. Would he like it if she called him Sei-chan or should she keep calling him Aka-chan?

As she approached the court, she heard a ball going into the basket and saw that Akashi was already there shooting a few balls while waiting for her. Seeing Akashi had the power to make Haruka forget what she was debating with herself.

"Aka-chan," she greeted him, smiling softly. "You're here early."

"I was just warming up," he said and looked her over, frowning slightly. "Are you really wearing that?"

Haruka looked down at what she was wearing; a t-shirt with a skort (skirt with shorts attached underneath). "Is there a problem?"

"Well...you want to be as comfortable as possible and possibly wear something that's absorbent. Your t-shirt doesn't look like it'll be very absorbing," he commented.

"You're so...professional when it comes to basketball. This will be fine, Aka-chan."

Akashi walked over to the side and opened up a bag, rummaging inside before pulling something out and threw it to Haruka. "It's my old uniform from Teiko. It'll be better if you play in those."

* * *

Akashi checked the time on his phone, wondering what was taking Haruka so long. She had gone to a nearby public toilet to change into his old Teiko uniform but that was about fifteen minutes ago; it shouldn't take her that long.

He was about to go and look for her when he spotted her coming back from the public toilet. She was wearing the vest but was still wearing her own skort. She handed the shorts back to Akashi and folded her t-shirt.

"The shorts don't fit," Haruka said.

Akashi looked down at the shorts then looked at Haruka. If it weren't for her big boobs, Akashi didn't think the vest would fit her either. It was still a little big for her though. And as the second smallest in the 'Generation of Miracles', Akashi was surprised that Haruka was even tinier than he was.

"It's okay," he said, putting the shorts into his bag. "Are you ready to start?" he asked, throwing her the basketball. Aomine had warned Akashi before this date that Haruka's basketball skills were horrendous. Akashi was curious as to how horrendous her skills were so he decided to start with the basics with her.

Akashi asked Haruka to dribble the ball and somehow, she managed to bounce the ball so hard that it went over the fence. Haruka apologised and quickly went to get the ball, coming back onto the court feeling embarrassed. Akashi took her hand and taught her how her hand should be like when bouncing the ball then guided her.

Haruka's face was tinted red when Akashi took her hand and he couldn't help but smirk a little. He was glad to know that he was still able to make her blush even with the slightest physical contact.

After Haruka could finally dribble the ball around the court without losing the ball, Akashi moved on to teaching her how to shoot. He asked her to demonstrate her current shooting skills and both Akashi and Haruka had a near death experience when the ball bounced off the back board, aiming at their heads when they ducked at the last minute.

"You can't throw the ball like that," Akashi said, getting the ball and showed Haruka the correct shooting position. "Hold the ball with your right hand since you're right handed and point your elbow at the hoop so you can guide the ball the way you want it to go," he explained. "Just gently place your other hand on the ball like this. When you shoot, it's more of a flick your wrist than push with your palm. Let the ball roll off your fingers."

After Akashi's explanation, Haruka copied his pose and followed his guidance, aiming and shooting at the hoop. She managed to get it in the first try and gasped, not believing it.

"Did you see that, Aka-chan?!" she gasped. "I actually got the ball in the basket!"

"Of course. I'm the teacher after all, Haruka. I'm not Daiki," Akashi stated. "Just shoot a few more to make sure that the first one isn't a fluke."

"You're mean, Aka-chan. Of course it wasn't a fluke," Haruka pouted and picked up the ball, shooting again and got it in. "See? I can actually shoot now."

"Hm...I see," Akashi said, thinking deeply. "Maybe...Maybe I can train you to be an excellent shooter like Shintaro. No, even better than Shintaro. You have a talent in basketball, Haruka."

Akashi was being serious but Haruka thought he was just playing with her.

When Akashi was sure that Haruka's shooting skills weren't a fluke, he moved on to teaching her how to guard and steal. Haruka seemed to be having a lot of fun trying to steal the ball off Akashi but of course, with him winning all the time, Haruka was never successful at stealing the ball from him. When it was her time to guard, Akashi stole the ball every time from her though each time, she managed to guard for a while longer than before.

"Ah!" Haruka screamed, falling on top of Akashi when he stole her ball and she tripped. She giggled and just stayed on top of him, smiling softly at him. "This is so much fun, Aka-chan," she grinned, sitting up and pulled him up. "We should do this more often."

"Really? You don't think I was being too Spartan with you?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "If I were to teach Aka-chan how to dance, I would be even stricter with you than you are with me now. It's only because you're the professional in this sport."

Akashi watched her and leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips. He pulled back and smirked when he saw her shocked face. "I think the guy should take the initiative. Next time, at the festival, don't try and confess your love for me. I'll be the one shouting it to the world."

"I wasn't confessing my love!" Haruka blushed. "I just said I like you..."

"Next time, I'll make you say you love me," he said, lifting her chin and smirked. "And you know I never lose, Haruka. And also, you called me Sei-chan the other day," he smirked. "I'll make you call me Seijuro soon."

"No you won't," Haruka said, crossing her arms and looked the other way. "I won't say I love you. Nor will I call you Seijuro. Not even in your dreams."

"We'll see," he smirked even more before leaning in, planting another kiss on her lips.

* * *

"Ruka-chan?" Haruka's mother called. "Ruka-chan, dinner's ready."

Akashi came down the stairs with Haruka following behind her and Haruka's mother stared at him, a little surprised.

"Oh...Akashi-kun, I didn't know you were here," she said. "Don't worry, I've cooked enough for us," she smiled then took Haruka's arm, pulling her into the kitchen before Akashi. "Ruka-chan, what were you doing with Akashi-kun upstairs?"

"Nothing, oka-san!" Haruka blushed furiously. "I promise you we were doing nothing."

"I was trying to get her to say I love you," Akashi said, coming up from behind, shocking the mother and daughter. "We kissed several times," he continued. "We even made-"

"Aka-chan!" Haruka shouted, her face bright red now. "We didn't do anything!"

"Did you say I love you to Akashi-kun?" her mother asked.

"I don't think that's the point here, oka-san," Haruka frowned. "Let's have dinner now."

"Oh my gosh, you did?" her mother gasped and looked at Akashi. "Did she?"

"As much as I would like to say I won in that battle..." Akashi sighed. "I'm afraid there's still a lot more working to do."

"Can you two please stop talking about me?"

"We are not talking about you," Akashi stated. "We are talking about the relationship between you and I, that's all."

"Akashi-kun, you are perfect for our Ruka-chan. Only you can make her shut up like that."

"ITADAKIMASU!" Haruka shouted and started eating to stop the conversation.

* * *

"Ruka-chan!" Chinatsu grinned, resting her arm on Haruka's shoulders. "Oh, where are those lovely boyfriends of yours? Are they not visiting today?"

"They're just friends, Chinatsu-san," Haruka sighed.

They were both on a break from filming and this time, they were both doing the same advertisement, just a different version.

"Really? What about that red head?" Chinatsu asked. "The way he looks at you. And the way he glared at your foreign friend when you two got a little too close."

"Aka-chan...Aka-chan is different."

"How so? So he is your boyfriend?"

"N-no! Aka-chan's not my boyfriend. Well...I don't know what we are now..."

"Oh Ruka-chan, you're so cute!" Chinatsu exclaimed, pulling Haruka into a hug and ruffled her hair. "He is so your boyfriend! You look so cute together as well! When I get a boyfriend, we should go on a double date together. It'll be so cute!"

"Chinatsu-san...it's really not that cute," Haruka frowned slightly. "Aka-chan doesn't like cute things as well. He's very old-fashioned and old-mannered."

Chinatsu smirked softly. "But Ruka-chan, that's what you like about Akashi-kun, right? If he wasn't old-fashioned and old-mannered, would you like him?"

"What are you talking about, Chinatsu-san? Why is everyone trying to get me to say that I'm head over heels for Aka-chan? I'm not!"

"We'll see about that," Chinatsu smirked, getting up to get back to filming as the break was over. Haruka's phone suddenly rang and Chinatsu smiled. "Well, I should leave you and your boyfriend alone now. Oh, by the way, my manager told me this, after this advertisement, there's a chance for us at a drama. He'll talk to your manager soon. Don't stay too long on the phone."

"Thank you and I won't!" Haruka said, wondering how Chinatsu knew that it was Akashi calling when she picked up the phone. "Aka-chan?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Ruka-chan!" Chinatsu grinned, running up to the small girl and hugged her tightly. "What is he doing here?" she asked, looking Aomine up and down. "Do you speak another language?"

"I told you I'm not a foreigner!" Aomine frowned.

Haruka giggled softly and hugged Chinatsu back. "Ao, please be nice to Chinatsu-san, she's my friend."

"Why is she here, Ruka-hime? I thought we were going to have a basketball lesson today?"

"Actually, Aka-chan told me that you were only here to observe. Since he's started to teach me, Aka-chan doesn't believe that you can teach me but apparently a few pointers are fine," Haruka said, pulling her phone out. "Look, this is what he sent in the text."

"Akashi knows how to text?" Aomine frowned, looking at the phone and rolled his eyes. "And what is she doing here? I'm sure Akashi never mentioned her in his text."

"I'm here because I thought it would be fun to play basketball with Ruka-chan," Chinatsu said. "If I knew you were going to be here, I wouldn't have came."

"Then leave," Aomine hissed.

"Let's play basketball!" Haruka shouted, producing a basketball and started dribbling it, getting Aomine's attention. She even shocked him when she perfected a shoot. "Tada! Isn't Aka-chan amazing? He got me playing basketball."

* * *

Haruka panted softly and collapsed onto the court, lying on her back. She had just finished a game with Aomine though she lost terribly against him. She managed to earn a few points from her exceptional shooting but other than that, Aomine pretty much beat her in everything.

She could barely move when she heard her phone ringing but somehow, Haruka managed to pick up before the ringing stopped.

"Oh, Aka-chan?" she smiled softly. "Ah...I just finished a game with Ao. Ao is too amazing, Aka-chan...I lost terribly to him. Huh? No, I got a few points. No, Aka-chan, he only stood by and watched me. He didn't teach me anything new. Yes, I showed him the text. Aka-chan, are you free for our next lesson? No? Okay...No, it's fine, I'll just practice by myself. Yeah...that's okay. No really, you don't have to worry about it. Aka-chan, there's a festival in Tokyo next week, can you make it? Oh...no, I understand. It's okay, I'll just go with Chinatsu-san. Bye, Aka-chan. I miss you."

"So you're not going to see your boyfriend for a while?" Chinatsu asked, plopping herself next to Haruka and placed an arm around the sweaty girl. "It's okay, don't worry about it, you have me. I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"Aka-chan said he might come to the festival next week," Haruka sighed softly, putting her phone away. "I don't think he's going to make it though...with all his basketball practice and him being so far away."

"Forget about him just for a tiny while," Chinatsu said. "If he's not going to come then he'll miss a great festival. I'll go to the festival with you. We'll even take the foreigner with us," she smirked. "Hey foreigner!" she shouted.

"I told you I'm a pure blood Japanese!" Aomine shouted back.

"Whatever. I'm asking if you're free next week for that festival. Ruka-chan's boyfriend can't make it."

"If it's Ruka-hime, of course. Are you going to be there?"

"Of course I am! I'm Ruka-chan's best friend, aren't I?"

Haruka felt awkward that she was always their subject for their argument. Why couldn't they pick someone else to fight about? And she was definitely sure that Chinatsu was calling Aomine a foreigner just to wind him up, only Aomine hadn't figure that out yet and was still falling for her tricks.

"I need the toilet," Haruka said, getting up and stretched. "Please try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

As soon as Haruka was gone, Chinatsu and Aomine glared at each other before they hmphed at each other and looked the other way. "I don't see why you're Ruka-chan's best friend. You're nothing but a rough delinquent. You clash with Ruka-chan's extreme cuteness."

"I've been Ruka-hime's best friend since middle school. You're just some girl she met at work, you should be the one backing down. And you're nothing but...but a bitch. You clash with Ruka-hime's kindness."

"You basketball freak. Why are you always around Ruka-chan? She has a boyfriend, you know?"

"I know she has a boyfriend! Her boyfriend was my captain," Aomine frowned. "And why are you always around Ruka-hime? She's not gay, you know?"

"How dare you?! I'm not gay!" Chinatsu glared at Aomine.

"Ha! Like I'm going to believe that. Everyone can see that you're infatuated with Ruka-hime."

"Wow, you know a big word! Like I said, I'm not gay. I'm just really friendly with Ruka-chan."

"Really, you're not gay? Prove it then. Do you have a boyfriend?"

* * *

"What's wrong with you two?" Haruka asked, coming back from the toilet. She was expecting them to be at each other's throat even though she had told them not to kill each other but instead, they had their backs to the other and there was an awkward silence.

"I'm going home now, Ruka-chan," Chinatsu said, getting up and gave Haruka a hug. "I'll see you at the festival," she smiled a little at her before leaving the basketball court.

Haruka frowned after Chinatsu and looked at Aomine, sitting down next to him. "Ao...what happened between you and Chinatsu-san?"

"N-Nothing!" Aomine said, reacting a little too much to a simple question. "Nothing," he said, calming himself down. "Um...I think we should go now. It's getting a little late and Akashi will murder me if anything happens to you at night."

Haruka frowned even more but she let it passed and got up, getting her things and started walking with Aomine.

"Your friend has big boobs..." Aomine muttered.

"HUH?!"

"You heard that?!" Aomine asked, shocked that Haruka had suddenly developed such great hearing. "It's not what you think! Not like she flashed me or anything!"

"Chinatsu-san flashed you?!"

"No! I told you, no!" Aomine shouted. "Oh god..." he sighed. "We...argued after you left for a while," he explained. "And...maybe it got a bit too far and I called her gay and told her to prove it if she wasn't...I didn't know your friend was so bold."

"What did she do, Ao?"

"I rather not talk about it..."

"Ao!"

"She frenched me!" Haruka looked at Aomine, wondering if he was telling the truth. "God...I can't believe I was forced to make out with a girl..."

"Then how did you know she had big boobs?"

"Well, I saw her once at your TV station's festival in that costume and when we were...she pressed her body against mine so it kinda confirmed."

"Don't provoke her next time then, Ao!"

* * *

"Ao, please be nice to Chinatsu-san," Haruka said, walking to the festival with Aomine. She even managed to get him to wear a kimono though he wore it rather loosely so he was showing off his chest a little and was attracting a little too much attention from the girls. Not to mention that they were still in winter.

"It was her who frenched me!" Aomine argued. "Why should I be nice to her?"

"Because you provoked her," Haruka said simply. "Just be nice."

"Ruka-chan! Over here!"

Haruka spotted Chinatsu and took Aomine's hand, running over to her friend. Haruka was greeted with a warm hug while Chinatsu and Aomine merely muttered hellos and they didn't even look at each other.

"So, Ruka-chan, what would you like to do first?"

"Haruka."

Haruka turned around when she heard someone calling her name and her face literally lit up. "Aka-chan!" she grinned, running up to the red head and embraced him tightly. "I thought you couldn't make it?"

"I finished practice," he said. "And my mother insisted that I shouldn't let my girlfriend go to a festival with another guy. And since that other guy was Daiki, I came."

Haruka held onto Akashi and smiled happily. Akashi laughed softly and hugged her back before pulling away and held her hand.

"I missed you, Aka-chan."

"I missed you too," he said, kissing her hand and looked to Aomine. "Daiki."

Aomine straightened himself when he heard Akashi calling his name and looked to his former captain. Did he do something wrong this time?

"Thank you for taking good care of Haruka," he said. "And I appreciate you looking over her basketball practice. I heard that you beat her in a match, huh? You're lucky Haruka isn't the kind of girl who cries when she loses. If not, Shintaro's scissors would be very busy."

Aomine gulped and nodded.

"Aka-chan, come on," Haruka said, pulling on her boyfriend's arm. "I wanna play the stall games," she smiled.

Akashi smiled, happy to see the smile on his girlfriend's face. Akashi pulled her back into his arms and held onto her, kissing her head gently. "Aren't you the cutest thing in the world?" he smirked.

Aomine watched as Haruka broke away from Akashi, running off into the crowd while Akashi calmly chuckled and went after her, leaving him and Chinatsu alone. He looked at the other girl who, at the same time, was also looking at him.

"Um...well...this had been a fun festival," Aomine said, taking a step forward to leave the festival but Chinatsu grabbed his arm.

"You're already here at the festival, might as well have some fun," she said, smiling at him. "Come on, live a little! What else do you do apart from basketball?"

"Read porn magazines."

Chinatsu hit him hard in the head. "You're not suppose to admit to that so easily and calmly! In front of a girl as well!"

"Hey! Look, there's a limit to how much someone can take before they break. Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't hit you."

"I dare you to," Chinatsu said, stepping closer and unknowingly pressed her body closer to his than she intended.

For a moment, Aomine were distracted by the boobs in front of him. "Whatever..." he muttered and cursed the day that he became a weakling for big boobs.

* * *

"You look great in kimonos," Akashi said, walking with Haruka around the festival, holding her hand tightly as if he was afraid of losing her in the crowd.

"Aka-chan, look!" Haruka gasped, running up to a game stall. "I've always sucked at fishing for these goldfish."

Akashi paid the person behind the stall and they were given five paper nets and a pail with some water inside. Haruka took one of the nets and frowned slightly when it broke after she tried getting one of the goldfish.

Akashi took her hand and handed her a new net then slowly guided her hand, lifting a goldfish into their pail. Haruka giggled and smiled at Akashi. "You are brilliant," she said to him, leaning back into him.

They won another goldfish but the other three nets broke since Haruka wanted to try by herself. They were given their two goldfish in a clear plastic bag filled with water and Haruka couldn't stop staring at them.

"I think you should name them Seijuro and Haruka."

"How do you know if they're male and female? They could both be female. Or they could both be male."

"Put them together for long enough and if you get baby goldfish then you'll know to name them Seijuro and Haruka. Or take them to an expert and have him look at them."

"Or just keep them and not bother naming them. They're just goldfish, there really is no reason to name them."

"There is if they belong to us," Akashi said. "It's settled, this one will be Seijuro and that one Haruka."


	17. Chapter 17

Just thought it would be fun to do this; I made a tumblr blog for Haruka! Yay! It's one of those ask me anything kinda blog like a lot of people had done for the Kiseki guys. Please message me for the link.

* * *

"Happy birthday," Haruka said then sighed softly.

The girl was stood in front of a mirror, practising for the umpteenth time on how to say happy birthday to her red-haired boyfriend. She had prepared his present for a long, long time and she couldn't wait to see him. It was only about an hour before they meet up, giving Haruka plenty of time to practice her happy birthday greet.

When her phone rang, Haruka jumped out of shock. She grabbed it and quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Haruka, it's me."

"Aka-chan? We're meeting up soon, why are you calling now?"

"I'm sorry but we cannot meet up today. I'm busy."

"Busy doing what? Aka-chan, this is the fifth time you've cancelled this week. You're always saying that you're busy each time."

"But I am busy. It's just a date, Haruka, we can find another time when we're both not busy to meet up."

"It's not just a date, Aka-chan. Can't you postpone whatever that you're doing to another time?"

"That would be impossible. This meeting is important."

"Who are you meeting with?"

"You're not suggesting that I'm cheating, are you?"

"How would I know? I never know what you're doing when you're busy. And with your mindset, you would think that you could get away with it because you always win."

"Haruka, you're being ridiculous now. I know you're upset about the cancellation but like I said, we can find another day for a date."

"We can't find another day. It has to be today."

"Why does it have to be today? I already told you, I'm busy today."

"Fine! Have it your way!"

"Haruka, tell me."

"Because today is Aka-chan's birthday, Baka-chan! I want to spend your birthday with you! But whatever, Aka-chan obviously does not want to spend his birthday with me. That's totally fine with me."

"Haru-"

Haruka snapped her phone shut, hanging up on Akashi. She threw her phone onto the bed and frowned, seeing the tiger. She grabbed the toy and threw it onto the floor, kicking it to a corner.

"Baka!"

* * *

"Ne, Akashi, you would not believe what I found outside!" Kotaro said, running back from his bathroom break. "This extremely cute girl was just standing outside looking confused so I brought her in!"

Akashi looked at the boy before turning his attention to the gym entrance. His eyes widened slightly when he saw who Kotaro was talking about. "Haruka?"

"Eh? You know this girl, Akashi? Wait a minute...Haruka...Haruka...Eh?! This is THE Haruka? Your girlfriend, Haruka?"

"What are you doing here?" Akashi asked, walking up to the girl and ignored Kotaro's comment. "Shouldn't you be in Tokyo?"

Haruka thrust a bag into his face and looked away. "Your mother sent this for you..." she muttered softly and turned around, about to leave but Akashi grabbed her arm.

"Are you still mad about the cancellation?" he asked. "You didn't have to come all the way to Kyoto to-"

"I came because my mother had something your mother wanted. I was just running an errand. And I had to visit a relative who lived nearby. I came here because your mother told me to bring you this lunch, that's all."

Akashi opened the bag in which his lunch was supposed to be and pulled out a piece of paper, showing it to Haruka.

"Sei-chan, apologise to Haruka! Grab her, hold her and force a kiss on her! Be a man and just kiss her crazy! Don't you dare make her upset again," Haruka read from the paper and her face went bright red. "What the hell is this?!" she shouted and tore the paper up. "I'm going home!"

"Ne, you're Haruka, Akashi's girlfriend, right?" Kotaro asked.

Haruka looked at the boy who popped out of nowhere in front of her, slightly startled. She stared at him with huge eyes and slowly backed away from him but he grabbed her hands, stopping her.

"You're super cute! How did Akashi ever get you as his girlfriend? Did he confess to you? Why did you accept his confession?"

"Kotaro, please keep yourself in line," Akashi said, putting a hand on Kotaro's shoulder. "You're scaring her."

Haruka looked at Akashi then pulled her hand from Kotaro. "Nice to meet you, I'm Matsuoka Haruka."

"Hayama Kotaro desu! You really are so cute. Say, where did I see you before?"

"On TV, maybe?" Haruka asked, smiling at him. "I was in the Boba Cha Advertisement. And many other sweets advertisement as well."

"Oh! Akashi has a famous girlfriend! I'm so jealous!"

"You don't have to be jealous," Haruka said, looking to Akashi and smiled at Kotaro. "I can be your girlfriend instead. So long as you don't cancel dates on me."

Kotaro froze and turned his head slightly to look at Akashi. The red head certainly wasn't happy that Haruka said that but he wasn't going to direct his anger at the girl. Oh no, Kotaro was going to get all the fire. Now he wished he hadn't got in between the couple's fight.

"Hayama Kotaro-kun, ne? Can I call you Haya-chan? Or Taro-kun?" Haruka asked, wrapping her arm around Kotaro's. "How about a date? When are you free?"

"That's enough, Haruka," Akashi said. "Kotaro, get back to the team now."

"Taro-kun, stay here," Haruka said, stopping Kotaro and glared at Akashi. "Why do you care, Akashi Seijuro? Do you want a date with me? Too bad, you had five chances in a week but guess what? You cancelled on all of them."

"Haruka, stop being so childish."

"I'm not being childish!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

There was an awkward silence in the gym as the Rakuzan team watched on the couple's argument with Kotaro stuck in between. He tried escaping but each time he did, Haruka would pull him back. Now, the couple was just in a stare down when Haruka's phone rang. She let it ring since she wasn't going to be stared down by Akashi.

"Um...your phone is ringing, Haruka-san..." Kotaro murmured softly.

Haruka let out a sigh and let go of Kotaro's arm, much to the boy's delight, and answered the call.

"Oi, what took you so long to answer?" Aomine asked.

"Ao, now's not the time."

"Well, I don't care because I'm pissed to the limit now. Chinatsu is an hour late for the date."

"You're on a date?"

"That's not the point! And I'm not on a date yet because my date has not shown up for an hour! I tried calling her but she's not picking up."

"I think Chinatsu is shooting for something, Ao. There might be some delay in the studio or something. And, when working, we switch our phones off so we're not interrupting work. Just wait for her."

"I'm done waiting now. You tell her that I'm going home. This is pointless."

"Don't ditch her! And Ao, as much as I like to help, I'm in a pinch here myself."

"What pinch? Are you being bullied? Where are you? I'm coming over to beat that bastard up."

"Wait a minute," she said, handing her phone over to Akashi. "Ao said he wants to beat the bastard who's bullying me up."

Akashi took the phone and pressed it to his ear. "So I'm a bastard now? That's very interesting, Daiki. I suppose that a delinquent like yourself really does not value his life. Would you like to say that again to me?"

Akashi handed the phone back and Haruka took it. "Ao, I'm at Rakuzan High school right now."

"Um...I think I see Chinatsu coming over now. I'm sorry, Ruka-hime, I don't think I would be able to help you. Bye!"

"Ao!" Haruka shouted and frowned at the phone, glaring at Akashi. "I'm going home!"

"Haruka!"


	18. Chapter 18

There is a tumblr blog for Haruka! Please message if you want the link.

* * *

Haruka sat in the big dressing room, staring at herself in the mirror. The other girls were busy getting ready behind her but Haruka just sat there in her costume. It was Christmas Eve and being in the entertainment industry, she had to go in for work. Though she didn't mind so much since they were just role-playing in a café like last time at the festival.

"You're still not done yet?" Chinatsu asked, coming over to check on the girl. "Come on, let me do your make-up for you."

"I'm done already," Haruka said, taking the make-up brush away from Chinatsu. "I was just thinking."

"About your boyfriend? Look, don't worry about him," she said. "You have a bunch of amazing friends to cheer you up," she smiled, walking over to the door and opened it. "Which was why I called them!"

Stood at the door was the 'Generation of Miracles', each and every one of them dressed in a butler's costume, white shirt with a tie and waistcoat, completed with a swallowtail suit and black trousers.

"Why are they in costume then?" Haruka asked. She noticed that Akashi was with them too but avoided eye contact with him.

"Oh well...I didn't actually call them in to cheer you up," Chinatsu said. "You see, the board director saw what happened last time at the festival and he liked the idea of them helping out since it attracted a lot of customers so he called them and asked them to help."

"Rukacchi! You look so cute in your maid outfit!" Kise grinned, hugging the girl tightly. "It's going to be so much fun working with you!"

"More like agonising..." she muttered.

* * *

"Here is your mango bubble tea, coke float and lemon cakes," Haruka said, serving the customers in her secion. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

The café's business was really kicking off and the board director was right about the 'Generation of Miracles' attracting customers. Female customers, to be exact. Kise was especially enjoying the attention while the others really worked hard to fend off the attention.

"Midorima, your section is empty, please take some customers off Kise's hands," Haruka ordered.

"I would very much like to but it seems to be impossible to pry them off Kise," Midorima said. "And also, cancer's luck is third last today, I wouldn't want to risk it with the girls."

"At least help around," she said, glaring slightly at him before being called away by her customers. "Hai, masters, how may I help you?" she asked. She found it awkward calling customers she had never met before masters. Not to mention that every time she greeted someone, Akashi would look over, giving the men a look before looking away.

Haruka walked over to the counter and placed the order, watching Murasakibara who was behind the counter, making the food and drinks. He placed Haruka's orders on her tray and gave her a small smile.

"Arigato, Mura-kun," she grinned softly, taking the tray and headed to her customer.

Chinatsu accidentally bumped into Haruka, knocking the tray out of her hands. Haruka let out a little cry, tripping over her own foot. Kise reacted quickly and caught Haruka just before she hit the ground, pulling her close in his arms.

"Are you okay, Rukacchi?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Kise," she smiled softly.

"You better be careful next time," he smirked, poking her nose gently.

The girls Kise were serving watched on, getting excited as they thought this act was part of the café idea. Haruka giggled softly and pretended to bite Kise's finger as he pulled it away just before her jaws caught his finger.

"Rukacchi! I'm telling the master on you, Rukacchi."

"Hm? But Kise, you wouldn't want to punish me, right? I will cry."

"Ryouta, get back to work," Akashi said, getting annoyed with the friendly flirting going on between the two. "Your customers are waiting."

"Huh? No, Kise-kun, it's fine. Please don't let us ruin the act."

Haruka looked at Akashi and rolled her eyes at him, sticking her tongue out at him and smiled at Kise. "Work hard, Kise. Talk to you later," she smiled, walking off, going back to Murasakibara to get more orders since she dropped the last one.

* * *

"Ah...this is so much more comfortable," Aomine smirked, looking down at his dark orange polo shirt and adjusted the wristbands on his wrists.

"I'm so jealous of Rukacchi! She gets to work in such a cool place! This feels just like my modelling job," Kise grinned, adjusting the hood on his head so it wouldn't mess up his hair.

"It says here that Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun is on a team. Kise-kun, Aomine-kun and myself is another team," Kuroko said, reading from a piece of paper given to him before by Chinatsu. "Chinatsu-san is Akashi-kun's team and Haruka-san is our team."

"We need to swap the girls," Akashi said. "Haruka is on my team and Chinatsu, Daiki's. It only makes sense to have it arranged like this."

"Let the girls decide," Kise suggested.

After they had finished changing, they went out to the café where it was empty due to their little break. Chinatsu and Haruka had already changed and were waiting for them. Both of them had vest tops that were slightly too small for them around the chest but Haruka wore a short skort while Chinatsu wore short shorts. Haruka had no socks with a pair of high top trainers while Chinatsu had socks that went up to her knee and normal trainers.

"Kise's team," Haruka said before Chinatsu even had the chance to when they were asked which team they wanted to be on. "I want to be on Kise's team."

"Haruka, don't be ridiculous. Chinatsu and Daiki are a couple, they should be on the same team."

"Oh, so that's why I have to be on your team? Because Chinatsu and Ao are a couple?"

"I don't think you should have said that," Midorima said, looking at Akashi. "That was a wrong move."

"I know what I'm doing, Shintaro. I don't need you to tell me," he said and looked at Haruka. "You're on my team."

"No I'm not," Haruka stated and grabbed Kise's arm. "Let's go, Kise," she said, walking off to get her notepad, pen and tray, leaving Akashi glaring at Kise who had no idea what to do.

The reason they were in teams was so that they could have a competition to see which team could serve the most customers. Chinatsu complained that both Haruka and Kise were famous and that her team mate Murasakibara was going to work in the kitchen area, meaning that he would be helping both sides which meant that her team was at a disadvantage.

This was merely dismissed by Haruka with her stating that since Akashi was always right and he would always win, they shouldn't have a problem.

In the end, Haruka's team won.

"Goodnight, Chinatsu-san," Haruka smiled, waving to her friend as she watched Aomine walk the girl home. "Ah...that was a really fun night," she said, pulling her gloves on. "Goodnight, Kise," she said. "Goodnight, Mura-kun. Goodnight, Kuroko-kun. Goodnight, Midorima."

Even Midorima was surprised that she had greeted him goodnight. But they were all even more surprised that she had left Akashi out on purpose.

"Well, see you tomorrow then," she smiled and made her way home.

Akashi followed after Haruka, making sure that she wouldn't run into any kind of trouble even though he wasn't officially walking her home.

"Go away, Akashi Seijuro."

"Why are you calling me by my full name?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Are you still mad at me, Haruka?"

"Are you stupid or something? I told you to go away."

"I can't. I can't let you walk home alone knowing that you could be in trouble."

Haruka was silent after that and let Akashi followed behind her but when he got too close, she would speed up to increase the distance between them. They arrived at her house and Haruka stood at the door while Akashi was at the other end of the driveway. She opened the door and stepped in but before she closed the door, she said to Akashi,

"Goodnight...Aka-chan."


	19. Chapter 19

There is a tumblr blog for Haruka! Please message if you want the link.

* * *

"Huh...our board director is full of ideas, isn't he?" Chinatsu muttered softly as she read the memo given to her just moments before. "Apparently, he liked the idea of a host club better than a cosplay café."

"So...?"

"So, now we have to dress up in costumes and be hosts," she sighed. "He said there will be other people serving but Akashi-kun, Daiki, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Ruka-chan and I have to be the hosts. Murasakibara-kun is in charged of the patisserie and...it seems that he has forgotten about Kuroko-kun."

"This will be so much fun! Being a host is much better than being a waiter!" Kise exclaimed.

"I would really like to see what your brain is made of," Midorima commented. "Only you would enjoy such a thing."

"What is a host?" Akashi asked.

"A host is someone who sits and talks with his customer," Chinatsu said. "Well...in our case, that would be it. And you have to be entertaining. In the adult world...let's not talk about that."

"I think we would have a problem with Aomine being a host," Midorima mentioned.

All eyes turned onto the blue haired boy who looked at them confused. Images ran through their minds on how Aomine would lose control if one of his customers said something he didn't like. Not to mention that he didn't know how to treat girls properly so maybe him being a host was a bad idea.

"Don't worry, I'll teach him the basics," Kise grinned, hanging an arm over Aomine's shoulders.

"Kise, are you a model or a host? You seem to know a lot about this job," Haruka said, giving him the look.

"I'm a model, Rukacchi but being a host just comes naturally to me because I'm naturally nice to girls," he winked at her. "Oh yes! It's Christmas day today!" he gasped. "How could I forget? I even brought presents for you guys!"

Kise ran off, going to his locker and took out a bag, pulling out magazines from inside and handed one to each of them.

"Merry Christmas! That's the new issue of my collection. Do you like it?"

"You idiot! You don't give your own magazine to people as presents!" Aomine shouted, throwing the magazine back at Kise. "It would make sense if it was Horihata Mai but it's you! What use is that to me?"

"I got one already," Haruka said and Akashi immediately shot a look at her.

"Why do you already have a magazine of Ryouta?" he asked.

"My manager gave it to me the other day. He knew that I knew Kise so he managed to get hold of one for me free of charge," she smiled. "But Kise, it'll be better if you signed this one for me, right?"

"Oh Rukacchi, you're so cute! Of course I'll sign it for you! Only if you sign that poster of you that I got."

"Why do you have a poster of Haruka, Ryouta?"

"Same reason why Rukacchi has my magazine."

~Actual story of how Kise has Haruka's poster~

"Eh? Rukacchi has a new poster out?" Kise asked, looking at the shop window where a poster for the new drink Haruka advertised for was hung. "It's so unfair...how could it be that as a model, I don't get a free poster of Rukacchi?"

"Maybe it's because your job is totally different from hers and there is no reason for you to have a poster of her?" his manager asked. "Now stop spacing out, we have to get to the location for the shoot."

"But I want Rukacchi's poster! You go and ask them for it!"

"Me?! They're not going to give it to you, Kise-kun. They're using it to sell that drink so stop being so childish and let's go!"

"I won't go until I have that poster!"

In the end, Kise's manager gave in and went to ask the shop owner for the poster. Thankfully, the woman who owned the shop knew who Kise was and she had a spare one of the poster so she gave it to Kise.

And that was how Kise got the poster.

~Back to reality~

"I have presents for everyone too," Haruka smiled. "I'll give it out after we've finished work but let's go now."

* * *

Since it was Christmas day, they were dressed up for the occasion. Haruka and Chinatsu had matching costumes; a red dress that came up to their mid-thigh with white fur around the neck of the dress, hem of the skirt and their sleeves, a black belt around their waist, a stocking cap with black boots. The boys wore something similar but instead of a dress, it was a suit.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Haruka smiled softly, feeling a little nervous and slightly uncomfortable with four guys sitting with her at a table. Being a host was harder than she thought but she felt that she was doing quite well.

"Haruka-chan is even cuter in person," one of the guys said. "You look great in red."

"Are you going to do anything else apart from advertisements? I would watch a drama if Haruka-chan is in it," another one said.

"I think Haruka-chan should be a movie star."

"Haruka-chan, maybe you should be a model."

Haruka looked from guy to guy, getting slightly confused. She really had no idea what to say to them. "Um...red is my favourite colour," she blurted out, looking at the guy who first talked. "And...I don't know, my manager manages all of my schedules so maybe, I would do something else apart from advertisements. And I'm too short to be a model."

"Why is your favourite colour red?" they asked. "Most girls like pink, don't they? Or softer colours. But red is such a bold colour for such a cute girl like you."

"I like that it's a bold colour," she said then noticed someone staring at her from the other table. Akashi obviously heard what she said and smirked softly at her but Haruka quickly looked away.

"Does Haruka-chan have a boyfriend?" one of the guys asked.

Haruka blushed and looked at the guy. Should she say yes? Or should she say no? Was Akashi still her boyfriend or were they on a break due to their argument? She wasn't sure that she had entirely forgiven Akashi as well.

"Is that a no or a yes, Haruka-chan? Or, do you mind telling us what type of guys you like?"

"Her type is a red head," Kise said, smirking softly and slung an arm over Haruka's shoulders. "And he has to be good with scissors and scary at times. And he is also bold when it comes to confessing. Oh, and his name happens to be Akashi Seijuro," Kise smirked and pointed over to his former captain. "And that's him over there."

"So you already have a boyfriend, Haruka-chan?" the guys asked. "Don't give us false hope if you already have one," they said, getting up and walked off.

* * *

Haruka knocked on the boys' changing room, waiting outside with her bag of presents. She had already changed back to her normal clothes after an entire night of working but she didn't dare walk in, in case the boys were still changing.

"Come in."

Haruka opened the door and froze, looking at the 'Generation of Miracles' all with their shirts off. Her face went bright red as Akashi made his way over, covering her face with his shirt and ordered the other guys to put their shirts on instantly.

"Aka-chan...it's really fine," she said. "It's not like they're naked."

"You're still not allowed to see them shirtless. If you want to see, you can only see me."

"Aka-chan...are you still my boyfriend?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am."

"Are we still fighting?"

Akashi chuckled softly and kissed Haruka softly with his shirt still covering her face. "Only if you say we are."

"Um...we're still in the room," Kise informed them. "Please keep your lovey-dovey things to yourself."

Haruka blushed underneath the shirt and felt about until she touched Akashi's hand. "Aka-chan, these are the presents for everyone," she said, handing the bag over to Akashi. "And...Aka-chan...are you shirtless right now?"

"Do you want to see, Rukacchi?" Kise smirked, taking the shirt, about to uncover her face.

Akashi stopped Kise and took Haruka's hands. "Haruka, cover your eyes, okay?"

"Eh? But I thought seeing Aka-chan was okay?"

"Rukacchi is a pervert!"

"I'm not! But...if it's Aka-chan..."

"No," Akashi said. "I want you to keep your innocence, Haruka."

"You're a hypocrite, Aka-chan. You said I can see you shirtless yet now you won't let me."

* * *

In the end, Haruka had to cover her eyes while Akashi put on his shirt though Haruka did peek between her fingers, satisfied when she saw Akashi. After they were all changed, everyone exchanged gifts.

Haruka opened her gifts and was rather speechless.

Kise: Magazine of Kise

Midorima: Lucky item of the day for Taurus

Aomine: A book titled 'Basketball for Dummies'

Murasakibara: A recipe book for desserts (the most normal present)

Kuroko: A picture of Nigou

And finally, Akashi: His old Teiko uniform.

"Rukacchi, you gave everyone chocolate. This is not Valentine's day."

"I got a bag of snacks," Murasakibara said.

"What? That's not fair! How come his is different?!"

"I got another pair of Jordans," Aomine said.

"What?! Why did I only get a box of chocolate?"

"I got a DVD," Akashi said.

"That is so unfair! What is that DVD anyway?!"

"None of your business. You should be grateful that I got you a present."

"Yeah, be grateful," Midorima said, looking down at the one piece of chocolate he got. "At least you got a box of chocolate."


	20. Chapter 20

There is a tumblr blog for Haruka! Please message if you want the link.

* * *

Haruka adjusted her glasses and frowned slightly. She was so not used to the feeling of wearing them that she started to feel weird having them on her face. Although they were fake glasses, she had a feeling that she was seeing things differently and felt a little dizzy.

"Ah...glasses," Kise smirked softly, looking at Haruka. "A lot of people fantasise about glasses, you know?"

"Well, took you guys long enough to figure out the good side of wearing glasses," Midorima said, pushing his glasses up. Except, there were no glasses for him to push up. The board director wanted no glasses on him because he wore glasses normally and he wanted something different.

"Ha! Midorima looked so stupid!" Haruka giggled and looked in the mirror, turning her head from side to side. "Eh...I didn't know wearing glasses could look so good too. Oh, Aka-chan looks smart."

"There's something wrong with that comment. Do I not look smart without glasses?" Akashi questioned. "You need some talking to," he said, grabbing Haruka's elbow and pulled her aside. "Did you try on my present?" he asked with such a low voice that only Haruka could hear him.

Haruka's face burned up and her cheeks turned red immediately. "No..."

"You should. I asked my mother to alter it slightly so it would fit you."

"I'll...I'll try it when I get home today," she said, pulling away slightly from him. "We need to get back to work now."

Akashi pulled her back before she escaped and wrapped his arms around her, smirking softly as he leaned toward her ear. "Thank you for your present," he whispered softly. "I finally got to see you dance."

Haruka blushed and gripped onto his arm, smiling. "Maybe next time, you'll get to see me dance in person."

Haruka kissed his cheek softly and walked off, going to her table and poured herself a cup of tea. The place was soon opened up to customers and Haruka's table was almost instantly filled but not as quickly as Kise's did. Akashi still kept a close eye on Haruka even though she wasn't having any troubles at all.

"My, my, what a rude host," a girl said, looking at Akashi. Akashi did not remember her sitting down at his table but still smiled at her politely no less. "Here your customers sit before you yet your eyes on another girl. Another host, no less."

"I'm sorry," Akashi said. "Just wanted to make sure that she was okay after she ran into some trouble yesterday."

"Are you a fan?" she asked. "I know who she is. More than half the people in this room know who she is. Matsuoka Haruka, a rising star. How could I not know who she is? She stole my spotlight after all," she smirked, looking at Akashi. "But you...I had to do a lot of research to find out who you are. Akashi Seijuro, sixteen years old, 173 cm, 64 kg, born on December 20th, blood type AB, former captain of Teiko Middle school and now captain of Rakuzan High School."

"Who are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't know me," she said. "But no worries, I'll introduce myself properly. I'm Ayako, Shinomiya Ayako."

"Sorry, still don't know who you are. If you may excuse me," he said, getting up. Ayako watched him and smirked softly when she saw Haruka walked their way.

Ayako got up and grabbed Akashi's arm, pulling him back so that she leaned comfortably in his arm. "Well aren't you a gentleman?" she giggled then looked at Haruka. "Oh...Hello, Haruka, I didn't see you there."

"Ayako-san," Haruka greeted and looked at Akashi. "Don't you have your own section to be in?"

"I'm on a little break," she said. "So I came to see how you're doing down here. I thought you were going to be in a better place than this but it's really downgraded, this place. Especially with all these...commoners around."

"You were once a commoner yourself."

"Yes, but I'm no longer one now, am I? It's such a shame to keep you in here, Haruka. You can't show off your talents. Well...not that you have any to begin with."

Ayako suddenly screamed when she was yanked back and Akashi looked down at her with a glare and a pair of scissors in his hand. "I don't normally hurt girls because it's against my morals but there's a limit to how much someone can take before they snap," he said. Ayako tried struggling but Akashi gripped her hair tightly in his hand. "So the next time you talk bad about Haruka, you should think twice about it before you open your trap," he said, snipping away at some of her hair. "I hope you know what's best for you."

With that, Akashi let go of Ayako who then scrambled off as soon as possible. Akashi put the scissors down on the table and looked at Haruka.

"Sorry you had to witness that."

"I saw you attacking Kagami-kun with that before..."

"Did you?"

"Yeah...at the Winter Cup."

"Oh...I remember now. I don't think you have to worry about her now, Haruka."

Haruka nodded and gave him a small smile. "You're the best, Aka-chan."

* * *

"Rukacchi! Look at this!" Kise grinned, running up to Haruka, showing her his phone. "Ki-chan uploaded her blog!"

"Ki-chan?"

"Yeah, Ki-chan," Kise smiled, playing with his cat ears. "She's an internet idol! Look at how pretty and cute she is!"

"Is that a little crush I see, Kise?" Haruka asked.

"It's not a crush! But I really admire her. No one has ever seen her in real life but Ki-chan is such a hit! I'm surprised you haven't heard about her."

"Ryouta, you're too close," Akashi said and looked at Kise's phone, frowning. "So...she could be a fake? And for all we know, you could be crushing on an old lady?"

"Don't ruin Ki-chan's image like that for me!" Kise frowned. "Ki-chan is just like her pictures on her blog! She's not a fake!"

"Come on, Haruka, let's go home," Akashi said, taking Haruka's hand. "Let's leave Ryouta to admire his old lady."

"Ki-chan is not an old lady!"

* * *

Okay, so you might have guessed that this is going to end soon. Maybe you didn't but now you know. Anyway, since Akashi and Haruka's story is coming to an end, who should I write about next? Aomine and Chinatsu? Or Kise? These are your choice for now. Please write me a review and vote for the one you want next.


	21. Chapter 21

There is a tumblr blog for Haruka! Please message if you want the link.

* * *

Haruka collapsed onto her table and groaned softly. It was the last day of this hosting and she had finally broken apart. It was definitely too tiring for her and she had decided to just keep to her acting in front of the camera. Acting in front of real life people up close really drained the life out of her.

"Bang," Aomine said, pointing the fake gun he had with him at her head, smirking softly. "I like this night the best," he said, sitting in one of the chairs at Haruka's table, putting his feet on her table. He played with the gun in his hand, aiming it at something else. "How I wish this is a real gun."

"Even when you get a real gun, Ao will be a police officer so you still can't shoot as you like," Haruka said, turning her head to look at him. "And how the hell did I turn out to be the Mafia boss' girlfriend or whatever?!" she asked.

Akashi= Mafia boss (for half the night at least, it was part of the cosplay)

"Because I'm clever," Chinatsu smirked softly, wrapping her arm around Aomine's neck and placed her chin on his shoulder. "Daiki should reward me for coming up with such a great plan. Ever since Ayako's visit, I told the board director about you and Akashi-kun dating and I gave him the idea of matching you two up for whatever cosplay we have. He then added the idea of occasional role-play to spice things up."

"How come I'm the only one who doesn't know about this?" Haruka asked.

"Because if you knew, you would not agree to it," Aomine and Chinatsu said in sync.

"That's violating my human rights!" Haruka frowned.

"Who's violating your rights?" Akashi asked, lifting Haruka out of her chair easily. He loved that Haruka was much smaller than him, even smaller than Kuroko. He could easily lift her up with no trouble.

"You! All of you!" Haruka frowned. "You knew about this too right, Aka-chan?"

"Well...I did enjoy being the Mafia boss for the night," he smirked. "I never knew that a man in a suit and tie could look so good and be so bad at the same time," he said. "How could I ever let me rival, Atsushi, take you away?"

"Mura-kun would never steal me anyway!" Haruka said. "Why was he your rival? Ao or Kise would have a better chance."

"I don't like how you've been overly attached to Ryouta recently."

"Ruka-chan, there's the performance and fireworks coming up. Should we change now?" Chinatsu asked. "Come on, or we'll be late," she said, taking Haruka's hand and pulled her off.

* * *

"I can't see Aka-chan anywhere," Haruka said, looking around in the crowd. "Are you sure you saw him just now, Chinatsu-san?"

"You can live for a few moments without him, Ruka-chan," Chinatsu said. "Aka-chan is not the most important person to you, right?" she asked, looking at her friend. "Oh my gosh...Akashi-kun is the most important person to you?! What about me? And Daiki! And your mother and father."

"He's important as my boyfriend!" Haruka hissed at her friend, causing the crowd around them to stare. It was bad enough that they were allowed to come in from the front therefore getting the best spots to watch the performance even though they were late. Now they were 'arguing' for everyone to see. "And...it's New Year's Eve today...I want to spend it with Aka-chan. Not weirdo Chinatsu-san."

"Hey! And to think I'm being so nice in assisting him in this..."

"In what?"

"Huh? Nothing, I didn't say anything," Chinatsu said, looking away nervously and slapped herself mentally.

"You said that you're being nice in assisting him in something. I'm assuming you're talking about Aka-chan since we were talking about him but assisting him in what? What are you keeping from me again?"

"Nothing! Oh look, the performance is coming on!"

On cue, the performance did came on but Haruka couldn't enjoy it at all because she was thinking about what Chinatsu said. Moreover, Akashi was nowhere to be found. Neither was any of the 'Generation of Miracles'. Could she be assisting Akashi in cheating on her?

"Alright, Happy New Year everyone. Now before the fireworks come on with the countdown, there's something special for someone special," the performer said, leaving the stage.

Chinatsu nudged Haruka and the girl looked onto the stage where her name appeared on the big screen.

_Matsuoka Haruka, I never gave you a real confession back_

After she read those words, Akashi's face appeared on the big screen, looking as handsome as ever. "Be my girlfriend."

* * *

Haruka gripped Akashi's hand tightly as they walked home together, her face still as red as before. She kept her head down, keeping close to Akashi. After that confession, she didn't think she was ever going to live it down. Akashi, however, had no problem walking like nothing had happened.

"Aka-chan..."

"Hm?"

"Everyone's staring at us," Haruka pointed out. Those who were walked passed them quickly looked away, talking among themselves.

"Let them stare," he smirked. "I'd like to see who can top that confession. Yours came a close second but it wasn't as bold as mine."

"No one's could be as bold as yours!" Haruka said. "It was embarrassing as well."

"How so?"

"How am I going to go to work like this? You're an idiot, Aka-chan. You're Baka-chan."

"I realise I still haven't got you to say that you love me. Or call me by my name."

"You don't always win in everything, Aka-chan. You win some, you lose some."

"Not for me."

"Because you're always right and therefore, you always win," Haruka finished off for him. "Doesn't mean I'll say it."

"You're right; you win some, you lose some," Akashi smirked and stopped, facing Haruka and made her look at him. "I love you, Haruka."

Haruka's face went bright red all over again. They were in the middle of a street. A very busy street. Most of the people on the street were at that performance before and had saw the confession on screen. She just had two very public confession.

"I love you, Haruka."

"Stop it, everyone's looking."

"Let them watch," Akashi smirked and looked over to a couple. "This is my girlfriend, Haruka. I love her very much."

"Aka-chan!"

"I love my girlfriend, Haruka."

"Stop it, Aka-chan, it's embarrassing."

"My girlfriend Haruka is the one I love most."

"Aka-chan!"

"I'll only ever love you, Haruka."

"You're embarrassing me."

"I love you, Haruka."

"I LOVE SEIJURO!"

Haruka quickly covered her mouth and Akashi didn't believe that anyone's face could ever go so red. It looked like she was going to explode any moment. Akashi chuckled and pulled her into a hug, smirking softly.

"Yeah, I lose some to win some, Haruka. That's a strategy, don't you know? I got you to say you love me and call me by my name at the same time. What a beautiful win."

"I can't believe I just did that..."

"Well, we're even on the bold confessions then, aren't we?"

"I just said I love Aka-chan on the street..."

"Are you even listening to me, Haruka?"

"What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I just do that? I shouted it as well...everyone must have heard it...oh no..."


	22. Epilogue

There is a tumblr blog for Haruka! Please message if you want the link.

* * *

_Going home was the one thing that he looked forward to the most. Because she was home waiting for him..._

"I'm home," Akashi called.

"Welcome home," Haruka smiled with an apron on, holding a spatula in her hand. "How was your competition today?"

"Good, I got into the finals," he said.

_That was one of the things he loved about her. Even though it was obvious that he would win, she never failed to say good luck to him before each shogi game that he played. And each time he won, she never failed to look surprise and happy at the same time then say congratulations._

"Congratulations!" Haruka grinned, walking up to him and hugged him, kissing him softly. "I made your favourite tonight," she smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it today. I couldn't change my schedule at all."

"It's okay," Akashi said, kissing her back. "It's more important for you to come to the final anyway."

"I already had the date reserved for you."

_He honestly couldn't remember if there was a game she didn't attend. She was always there for him. Today was the first time she wasn't there and although he was slightly bothered by it, it was forgiveable since she had her own job too._

"Papa!"

Two little red heads came running down the stairs and attacked Akashi at the waist. Akashi chuckled and ruffled their hair, looking down at the mini-him's. One of them grinned back at him while the other just looked at him.

"Papa, look what mama bought us today," Kazuki said, showing him a basketball jersey. "Are you going to teach us how to play basketball, papa?"

"Of course I am," Akashi smiled. "Where's your jersey, Kazuya?"

"Upstairs..." he said softly, looking at his father.

"What's wrong, Kazuya?"

"Kazuki broke my ducky..." he said, pointing to his older twin brother. "Now I have no ducky for my bath."

"No I didn't!" Kazuki complained. "I didn't break his ducky. He broke it. He wouldn't give it to me."

"Kazuki, what did I say before about bullying your brother?"

"It's wrong..." the little boy pouted and crossed his arm, glaring at his brother. "But I wasn't wrong. I'm always right and I always win."

Kazuya looked to his mother and ran over to her, hugging her leg. "Look what you taught him," Haruka sighed, picking Kazuya into her arms. "Don't you say that again, Kazuki. You're not always right and you don't always win. It's wrong that you bully your brother."

"That's my boy," Akashi smirked, picking up Kazuki. "What time is Daiki and Chinatsu coming?"

"Soon," Haruka said. "But you have some time to teach the boys some basketball while I make dinner."

Akashi nodded and took the boys out to their garden where a basketball hoop was set up for when Akashi often still practised his basketball. Kazuki excitedly changed into his new jersey while Akashi went to get Kazuya's for him.

Haruka watched them from the window and smiled softly, continuing with her cooking.

"Who's favourite uncle is here?" Aomine announced.

"Uncle Ao!" the twins shouted, running up to the blue haired man, jumping onto him. "We missed you."

"I bet you did, I missed you too."

"Get off my daddy," Mariko said, coming from behind Aomine. She was a year older than the twins and she greatly despised them for getting her father's attention all the time.

"Mariko, be nice to them," Aomine said. "They're your little brothers."

"No they're not."

"Ruka-chan!" Chinatsu smiled. "Mariko, have you said hi to Aunt Haruka and Uncle Akashi? Oh, Ruka-chan, and this is Ren, the new Aomine addition," Chinatsu smiled, holding a few months old baby in her arms. "Say hi, Ren."

The baby looked at Haruka, feeling around his mother's hand before grabbing her finger, putting it into his mouth.

"Come on, dinner is ready now," Haruka smiled, walking in as Aomine held the twins boys in his arms, walking in.

Dinner was lively as ever with the twins trying to win over Aomine's attention, Mariko shouting at the boys to stay away from her father, Chinatsu and Haruka cooing over Ren and Akashi attempting a conversation with Aomine. In the end, all was good.

"Well, that was tiring," Akashi sighed softly, lying in bed.

Two hours ago, Aomine and Chinatsu had went home with their children and not too long after, Haruka had put the twins to bed.

"What did you do today that was so tiring?" Haruka asked, climbing in next to him. "I did all the work today. You just sat and talk."

Akashi pulled her closer and smiled, kissing her head. "I know. It was tiring watching you do all the work," he smirked. "Kazuki was so excited about basketball today."

"Maybe he inherited something from you," Haruka said, shrugging.

"I love you," he said, stroking her hair.

"I love you, Sei-chan," she smiled, kissing him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

_Going home was the one thing that he looked forward to the most. Because she was home waiting for_ _him...with his boys. They were waiting for him, his family._


End file.
